They Stand United
by Mythicalnightguard
Summary: This is the sequel to Emperor of Rome. Octavius doesn't want anymore visitors, but when Larry finds two old friends of his, he has no choice but to agree. Meanwhile, Jedediah has his own problems to face when he finds out that a dangerous group of people want him dead, and so does their all too familiar leader. But when Octavius gets held hostage, it's up to him to save his friend.
1. Chapter 1

Well, the first one turned out rather well, so I figured, what the heck? Why not make a sequel. Another reason for tihs story, was that I wanted to complete one more major story before December 19, wen Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb, comes out. That way I have room for plenty of new ideas!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was early, just past 9:00 p.m., and already the exhibits were up and busy. The Huns, who no longer randomly ran around terrorizing people, were helping give the Moi statue, "Dum Dum", some new gum to chew. Teddy Roosevelt and Sacagawea were off enjoying a nice evening walk just outside the museum's premises. Dexter and the other animals were wandering about aimlessly, indulging in whatever activity attracted them...well, except for attacking people and each other. The only exhibits not having a good evening, were the miniatures. A loud uproar from their hall supported that statement.

"Get down!" Jedediah cried, ducking behind his friend's shield as a barrage of arrows swept down upon them. When they ceased, the two took off running to the bench, and collapsed behind it for a moment.

Both were breathing heavily from the run, and they gratefully accepted the momentary rest. While they leaned against the bench, Marcus ran up, looking slightly dazed.

"Sir..." He said, stumbling slightly.

Octavius rose, righting him. "Marcus? Are you alright?"

"Yes...sir..."

Both Roman general and cowboy frowned and exchanged a worried glance. "Marcus, you should lie down," Octavius said, carefully easing his friend/second in command into a sitting position against the bench.

"But...sir...the battle..." Marcus protested.

"Jedediah and I can take care of it. Stay. Put. Jedediah, come on."

"Hey Hairy!" Jedediah yelled over the clash of weapons and barbaric war cries of the Mayans.

"Yeah?" Hairy yelled back, in the process of reloading his pistol.

"Marcus is down and restin' back behind the bench. Can ya guard 'em?"

"Yessssssiiiiiirrrreeee!" Hairy said, running over to the bench and finishing the painstaking cycle of reloading and firing.

As usual, the combined armies of the Romans and cowboys fought efficiently, working together like a well oiled machine, striking down all who opposed them. But they had an interesting battle strategy; instead of killing the enemy, the goal was to disable them. A broken arm or leg did the trick, as did a bang on the head. But the battle was getting to the point were sooner or later, they'd have to pull the plug on enemy.

Larry had told them to be patient with the Mayans, and that they meant no real harm. But Larry seemed to forget the harm that was involved in raiding farms and buildings with weapons and attacking people who simply wondered too far from their exhibit. Even the larger inhabitants were frightened by the Mayans, who barraged anything tat came within range of their arrows. War was inevitable. As for peace, Larry might as well keep on dreaming.

"Jedediah look out!" Octavius yelled, epicly throwing his shield like a sideways frisbee, catching the speeding arrow.

Jedediah caught it, and tossed it back. "Thanks Octavius! I didn't even see that one comin'!"

"Exactly! So pay attention!"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and the fighting abruptly stopped. They all new who it was. The Mayans, who seemed to enjoy hit and run battles before the giant showed up, disbanded back to their exhibit, and tried to act as if it had been THEY who had been attacked. As if.

"Hey!" Larry shouted, appalled by the mess he saw. When he spotted the two leaders, he picked them up. "Why are you fighting again?"

"Look, Gigantor," Jedediah said, trying to keep his cool. "they attacked us first."

"It was self-defense, my liege." Octavius added in. "I do not very much appreciate having my people ambushed."

"Same here."

"Look, guys, they can't really be doing that much harm..."

"Harm? Harm! Ya wanna know harm, Gigantor?"

"Jedediah, calm down," Octavius said soothingly, placing his hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

"No! I have every right 'ta not be calm now!" Jedediah shouted, swiping his hand away. "Listen here Gigantor. Somethin's gotta be done 'bout those Mayans. Every night, my men come home complaining that they've been attacked by half-naked painted men runin' 'round with spears! I don't appreciate it! Do somethin' about it, or I will."

Both Roman and night guard were slightly startled by Jedediah's outburst. Sure, Octavius understood the apprehension his friend felt, and he was just as upset about it as the cowboy. Still, he didn't find running around and yelling about problems the right way to fix things.

"Jedediah, could you go check on Marcus for me?" He asked.

Jedediah sighed. "Anythin' 'ta get away from here." He mumbled, jumping out of Larry's hand when it was laid on the floor.

As he walked away, grumbling about something, Larry lifted his hand again for he had something important to tell the Roman general.

"I apologize about that," Octavius said, slightly embarrassed. "we are both greatly troubled by the Mayan Empire, and have wanted to discus it with you. But not by shouting."

"That's alright, Octavius, it's really no big deal. I actually want to talk to you."

Octavius gazed up at Larry, slightly curious. "What must you say?"

"Well, remember last time you had a new edition to your empire?"

Octavius immediately frowned, and the look of fear and rage in his eyes alerted Larry to the fact that he'd brought up a touchy subject."I do remember...unfortunately. Though I try to forget."

Larry smiled slightly, and continued. "Well, in exchange for Nero and the other two, I've gotten you two more."

Octavius frowned. "Why?" He asked. "I am perfectly happy with the people I know."

"Hear me out, Octavius. You know these two."

"Really? Who are they?"

Larry frowned. "I can't remember exactly, but I read up on their history. You worked with them once."

Octavius thought of all the people he'd known, but couldn't think of who these two could be.

"Well, you should go now,"

"You are right. I should. Thank you, Larry."

As soon as Octavius stepped out of Larry's palm, Jedediah ran over, a horrified look on his face.

"Jedediah? Are you alright?"

Jedediah stopped before him, grabbed his arm, and dragged him along. "No time for an explanation," He panted, slightly happy Octavius was running for himself now.

"What is wrong?"

"There's somethin' wrong with Marcus."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Like the first, this story has historical facts and characters as well. Like last time, I'll let you know who and what is fact, and fiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about that. I feel pretty foolish. : (

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Roman second in command lay on the ground, moaning. His vision was blurred, and he felt like he was trapped in an inferno. He felt the presence of someone nearby, and recognized the voice as Hairy's; who obviously didn't know what to do.

"Marcus, Marcus can you hear me?" Octavius asked suddenly from beside him.

Marcus nodded weakly, eyes closed. He honestly felt horrible.

"What's wrong with him?" Jedediah asked, coming up beside Octavius.

"I cannot tell. He has no physical injuries, except for a small cut on his arm, that is not even bleeding."

"Could he just be winded?"

"No, I do not think so. He has a fever, but he is not shivering."

"We should take 'em to the frontier's doctor. He's got experience when it comes to unknown diseases."

Octavius nodded.

Together, the two leaders supported Marcus between them, and made their way up the ramp. Hairy ran ahead, to warn the doctor of their coming. For Marcus, it was a long, long way up.

"Come on, Marcus. Ya got this," Jedediah said reassuringly.

"That is right Marcus," Octavius said as well, lifting him the last inch. "it will be alright. We are nearly there."

"...mmhhmmmhh.." Marcus' reply sounded more like a whimper than spoken words, but at least it meant he was still conscious.

Finally, they reached the top, and carried the half conscious Roman to the tent. They found Hairy already confronting the doctor, who was laying out fresh bedding on a little cot in the corner. He looked up as the three entered, and waited patiently for them to ease Marcus onto the bed. He walked over.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked, leaning over the cot and staring down a his new patient.

"Don't know," Jedediah stated, standing off to the side with Octavius. "that's why we brought him."

The doctor examined Marcus thoroughly, nodding and making "hmm" and "u huh" sounds as he went. Jedediah and Octavius stood aside, watching. Jedediah noticed the anxiety his friend was feeling, and put his hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. There's no need worry 'bout Marcus. He's in good hands." He said reassuringly.

Octavius looked at the floor. "Oh, I know that. But it is not just Marcus that bothers me so."

Jedediah frowned. "Then...what is?"

Octavius sighed, and gestured to the doorway. Jedediah nodded. "Hey, doctor, we're gonna step out for a second."

"Okay. I'll be here." The doctor replied, glancing up.

Jedediah led the way out, and they stood a few steps away. He leaned against a nearby tree with his arms crossed, while Octavius stood against the tunnel entrance.

"So, Octavius, you have a problem that needs speakin'?" Jedediah asked, waiting.

"Yes, I do." Octavius paused, obviously debating what to say and what not to say.

Jedediah began to grow impatient. "C'mon Ockie, spit it out."

Octavius shot Jedediah that glance that meant he was walking on very thin ice. He then sighed. "Larry told me that there is to be two more new inhabitants in Rome." He said.

Jedediah froze. Memories of the last new arrivals in the neighboring city flooded his mind. The pain he'd endured, the danger he and his friend had faced, the fear and horror he'd suffered, the lives lost...Octavius' sacrifice, the hours and seemingly endless hours of darkness and dread..."N-New...exhibits..." He stammered, fear seeping into his voice.

Octavius nodded. "I am told they are known to me," he stated, trying to soothe the painful memories his friend was experiencing. "he also claims that they are harmless."

"Can we believe it?" Jedediah asked, distrust in his eyes.

Octavius was taken aback. "Jedediah, what has gotten into you? You know Larry would never lie to us, and what was all that earlier? When you were talking with him?"

"Nothin'."

"Jedediah, something is obviously troubling you, my friend, what is it?"

For some reason, Jedediah looked uncomfortable, and even a little nervous. "It's nothin' Octavius, really."

Octavius felt slightly annoyed by Jedediah's persistent denial, but continued. "Jedediah, what...?"

"Get down!" Jedediah yelled suddenly, leaping at Octavius.

Both rolled onto the ground, just as a shot rang out, and a bullet embedded itself into the same tree Jedediah had been leaning against just moments before. Octavius looked around, startled, and let out an angry protest as Jedediah quickly hauled him to his feet.

"Jedediah! What in the name of light..."

"Move!" Jedediah ordered, shoving Octavius into the tunnel.

Octavius turned, startled. "Jedediah what is going on?"

"Noting Octavius just go!"

"No. I am not leaving until you tell me what the problem is, and why we were shot at."

Octavius noticed a few tears in his friend's eyes, and Jedediah took a deep breath.  
>"Octavius...I've been this way because...because..." He was shaking now, taking breath after long, deep breath.<p>

"Jedediah..."

"Octavius, I think someone's tryin' 'ta kill me."


	3. Chapter 3

Just to let you know, anyone who's read the second chapter should read it again unless you have read it for the first time. For those following since chapter 1, I had to change the second chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a secret that should not be kept, Jedediah knew, but why drag Octavius into it? The truth was, not everybody liked Jedediah Smith, and not everyone in that small western town had friendly was of showing it. The plot began a few weeks back, after Jedediah and a small posse successfully ambushed, then disbanded, a band of outlaws led by Billy the Kid. Even though Jedediah was much older by terms of history, he had no idea about The Kid until he attacked the train one day. After consulting with Gigantor, Jedediah decided to banish him. And by banish, erase him with the tablet. But he didn't do that with his band of ruffians. Some escaped, as is to be expected. But others got the "firm talkin' to," by Jedediah, which makes Octavius' lectures seem less intense. After swearing their allegiance, they were set free, but constantly under the watchful eyes of his most capable men. He never told Octavius because it didn't seem important enough, and why cause unnecessary anxiety for his friend, when there was nothing to fear. And while he stood there, half listening to Octavius' questioning, and half listening for the faintest rustle of leaves or bushes from behind, Jedediah realized that his method of law and punishment was flawed.

'Listen Octavius," He said sternly, making sure he had his friend's full attention. "I want you to get out of here quickly."

"But, Jedediah, I.."

"Octavius! Get out!" Jedediah yelled, pointing to the tunnel.

Octavius jumped, and backed away slowly, staring at his friend with something not too far from fear.

"But why do they want to kill you?" Octavius asked, holding his ground.

Jedediah kept looking around, positioning himself between the tunnel and the rest of his world. "I don't know why, but we both gotta get home before somethin' happens."

"But what about you? You must walk all that way to yours, they could be ambush you." Octavius said, worried for his friend's safety.

"It's not that far. Now go."

"But you should not go alone,"

"Octavius, I'll be fine. Just go home now."

"At least let me walk you home and check on Marcus. They probably will not shoot me."

Jedediah bowed his head. "That's why ya gotta go, Octavius. I can't guarantee they're not after you. And...I'd feel awful if something happened to you because of a problem I failed 'ta fix when I had the choice."

"Jedediah, promise me, that I will see you first thing tomorrow, uninjured."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. Now promise me, promise me, or I will be forced to walk with you."

Jedediah sighed. "I promise."

"Good. I expect to see you safe and sound tomorrow."

"Aright, then. Octavius, if ya hear a gunshot, and I'm not by the tunnel in five minutes, then I need your help. Got that?"

"Yes, I do."

The two friends gave each other a quick, meaningful hug, and Octavius turned, and left through the tunnel. As he went, and even a few moments after he was fully on the other side, Jedediah stood guard at the tunnel entrance. He wanted to be sure Octavius wouldn't be followed. Only after he was sure all was safe, did he take his leave. He knew it was probably wise to make his way back to his tent, but something intrigued him to check on Marcus and the doctor first. Just to make sure they were safe. There was no telling the lengths the people who wanted to rid themselves of him would go to bring him to his knees.

He made his way to the hospital tent, checking his surroundings every few seconds. He opened the flap, and was startled to find Marcus off his cot, and slumped against the wall, staring fearfully at the doctor, who held a loaded pistol pointed at him.

"What the heck are you doing!?" Jedediah yelled, startling the doctor.

He jumped and pulled the trigger, just missing Marcus by a few inches. As the doctor whirled around to face Jedediah, Marcus slowly sank to the ground with a sigh.

Meanwhile, Jedediah had his own pistol drawn, and both westerners had each other in their sites.

"What, in tar-nation, are you up to?" Jedediah demanded, keeping his gun trained on the doctor.

He smiled, and stared back with an unwavering gaze. "Nothin' much, Jed, just the Boss' orders."

"Boss' orders, eh? Well, I certainly don't 'member tellin' ya 'ta kill the Roman."

"That's 'cause ya didn't. You ain't the boss man, Jed. Your nothin' but a whisper."

Jedediah was trying hard to control his temper, and honestly would have loved to silence him at this point. "Fascer, what the heck has gotten int'a you? Your one of my most trusted!"

"Ya can't base things off of something as worthless as trust, Jed. You can trust me, but that don't mean I care 'bout ya."

Jedediah just stared in silent shock.

"Besides, you've fallen. And it's up 'ta us to rid America of your horribleness. Make way for the avenger of The Kid!"

Suddenly, a shot rang out, and the doctor dropped his pistol, clutching with a shocked expression at his shoulder. Jedediah stood shaking, both from rage, and fear, and the shock of having his doctor betray him. He was so entranced by what happened, that he didn't even notice Hairy and a few other men burst in, leading the angry, cursing doctor out. He didn't lower his weapon until Hairy was beside him.

"Jed? Jed...? Hullo, Jed? Ya there?" Hairy asked, shaking his shoulder.

Jedediah blinked once, and slowly lowered his weapon. He then momentarily fainted, falling to his knees. Hairy helped him up, and he shook his head, dazed.

"Wha...I can't believe he would do that..." He muttered, staring blankly at the hospital bed Marcus had laid on. Marcus! He thought.

"Hairy, make sure Marcus is okay. Make him comfortable, and guard him. You boys, take that traitor to a jail cell." Then, he turned to the doctor, and said through clenched teeth. "Looks like ya got what you deserve, Fascer. Hope yer happy in that old stinkin' cell!"

As the doctor was led away, Jedediah sat heavily on a nearby stump, with his head in his hands. He didn't know who he could trust anymore. Suddenly, he remembered Octavius, and ran at full speed to the tunnel. He was relieved to find him there, waiting anxiously.

"Jedediah please tell me you are alright?" He said hurriedly, jumping out of the tunnel.

"I'm fine, Octavius." Jedediah replied, trying to sound convincing.

"What happened?"

"The doctor tried to shoot at me. He was attacking Marcus."

A look of horror passed over the Roman's face. "Is he alright?" He asked worriedly.

'Yeah. Yeah. We're both fine. Go home now, Octavius. I'll see ya in the mornin'."

"Alright...please, stay safe,"

"I will Octavius. G'night, pardner."

"Goodnight, my friend."

With a final, reassuring glance at Octavius, Jedediah made his way to his tent, hoping the last few minutes of the night would be uneventful. He could only hope.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next evening, and as the sun retreated behind the New York skyline, the inhabitants of the museum began to stir. Octavius let his sword arm fall to his side, and stretched it for a moment. It got pretty stiff, doing these daytime motions and what not, but at least it wasn't 24/7 like many unfortunate exhibits in other museums. He sheathed his sword, and stepped down from his podium. He was walking to the little Roman cafe', The Golden Blade, to pick up some bread and fruit for breakfast, breakfast in their terms of time, when he was stopped by loud whistling. He looked up, and saw Larry set down a crate without paying much attention, and nearly squashing one of the soldiers, who ran just in time.

"Larry," Octavius said, crossing his arms.

"Morning Octavius. How are you feeling?" Larry replied, oblivious to his mistake.

"Larry, do mind that next time you look who is there before placing a box on their heads."

The night guard looked slightly puzzled, but finally noticed the soldier standing nearby, arms crossed and scowling.

"Oh. Uh, sorry about...that." He said.

The soldier marched away, muttering under his breath. He paused to salute his general, and left. Octavius sighed.

"Those are my new colleagues, I presume?" Octavius asked, gesturing at the box.

"Yeah, actually. Here,"

Larry opened the crate, and set it down to allow them to step out. Octavius stared with an expression of disbelief at the two figures who walked out, each leading a horse.

"Lepidus...?...Antonius...?..." He managed to say, as the two stopped before him.

"Octavius? Is that really you?" One of them, with slightly graying hair, asked.

"Y-Yes...Lepidus...you...you have not changed...a bit..."

"You sure have, Octavius," The other said, smiling. He wasn't as old as Lepidus, but slightly older than Octavius. "You are a lot older than the last time we met at..."

"At the Battle of Cannae..." Octavius finished. He then gave is head a little sake, and smiled. "Yes, I am indeed, older. These long, long years have done their job."

"But you are not that old. You were twenty-four the last we met, Octavius. How old are you now?" Lepidus asked.

"Thirty-four, I believe."

"Well, I sure do hope you are not that little puppy like back then." Antonius said.

Octavius looked taken aback. "Pardon!? Puppy!?"

Antonius nodded. "Uh-huh. Like when you suggested you change your name to Caesar, or that time you lost all those sea battles with your silly friend Marcus, and that time..."

"Antonius, my good friend and colleague, that was years ago. Times have changed. I have grown wiser, and learned from my mistakes. Also, do not speak of Marcus in that way. He is a good man, and I respect him."

"He IS a peasant,"

"A WORTHY peasant, if he was a peasant at all!"

"Well, at least MY second in command won me victories,"

"While all you did is sit and waste all the empire's money!"

"Hey! It WAS my money, after all."

"No, you must have forgotten that you took that money from Cleopatra, along her heart."

Antonius laughed a hearty laugh, then said in a slightly mocking tone, "Poor Caesar, never could win her heart, the stupid excuse for a politician."

"Do not mock my father in that tone!" Octavius exclaimed, his face turning a bright crimson.

"Aw, did I upset the all-powerful Octavius?"

"Antonius, that is enough," Lepidus said, stepping in. "You are no better than Caesar, and neither am I,"

"Says the man who once proclaimed himself the better politician,"

"Antonius..."

"Alright, alright. I apologize, Octavius. Now. On to more civil matters. It seems you have built your empire, have you not?" Antonius said, continuously glancing at Lepidus to see if he was still watching.

"Yes, I indeed have. But it has taken years, and a lot of work." Octavius replied.

"Well, you know what they say. Some men work hard for and empire, while others get them by sitting still."

"Not to burst your bubble, but I eventually conquered Egypt after I defeated you, you know."

Antonius sighed. "Your right, I suppose I am a horrible leader," He said sulkily.

"I never said that..."

Suddenly, there was the sound of a gunshot from the west, and Octavius jumped.

"What was that?" Lepidus asked, looking around, startled.

"A signal...from my ally."

"You have an ally, Octavius?" Antonius asked, surprised.

Octavius turned, and looked at him. "Yes, I do. And right now, I must make sure he is safe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Facts time! Lepidus, Antonius, and Octavius did in fact work together for some time. They formed a three-joint dictatorship, (the responsible kind, at least for Octavius and Lepidus), that ended when Antonius lost interest and went to Egypt to marry and work with Cleopatra, and Lepidus retired after failing a siege on a small city, leaving Octavius as sole leader of Rome. Also, the facts that state Octavius' ideas and failures when he was young, is true. He did have some pretty interesting ideas, tat weren't exactly thought through. But hey, what do you expect for a man in his early twenties? Also, the part with Marcus Agrippa being a peasant, is also true. He and Octavius went to school together, and became good friends. Later, during the three-joint leadership, Octavius proposed that Agrippa be the naval commander. Lepidus and Antonius thought it a silly idea, and said it would never work, for poor Agrippa was peasant with no military experience. Surprisingly, though, he knew more about ships and sea warfare then all of them put together, and got the job. He did fail several times, and lost many battles. But, with help from Octavius, who also suffered his fair share of failures, he was able to beat back the Pompeians, who were basically the Roman equivalent of Republicans. Afterwards, Octavius and Antony were trust into a civil war against each other, and Agrippa was able to help Octavius beat him and Cleopatra. Eventually, after all was settled, e became Octavius' chief adviser, top general, and most trusted comrade. They were very good friends.

Lastly, not to confuse anyone, but Lepidus' and Antonius' first names are both Marcus. To avoid confusion, they will be addressed as Lepidus and Antonius. Again, sorry for the history lesson. Once I start, I tend to go on and on. It's a blessing, and a curse.


	5. Chapter 5

Octavius, Lepidus, and Antonius stood at the very entrance to the tunnel, on the western side, watching the bushes intently. Octavius stood, slowly counting down the minutes. He resisted the urge to run from the waiting point, just to be sure his friend wasn't down on the path, in case he had been ambushed along the way. Octavius strained to listen trough the silence, but not a sound could be heard. It was deathly quite.

"So...why are we here?" Antonius asked impatiently, leaning against the wall and studying the tips of his nails.

"My ally is in danger, so I meet at the rendezvous point for him to arrive." Octavius replied.

"Ah. You see, dear Antonius, how he waits for his ally before he plans his next move." Lepidus said, nodding his approval.

"Says the man who could not wait ten minutes for Octavius to arrive."

"Antonius! I will have you know, that if I had to wait a second longer, we would have lost the war. But...you are right about one thing. Octavius, you never DID show up, at least, not until AFTER the siege was over. Were you scared, or something?"

Octavius stiffened, and tried to keep his cool for the sake of Jedediah...when he showed up. "There were complications, Lepidus."

"Yes...is that why you sent Marcus ahead of you? To spring any traps that may have been in your path?"

Now Octavius was angry. "I never did such a thing! He volunteered to go first with half the legions, so I could go farther up the river!"

"Your ships sunk the most," Antonius put in, and Lepidus nodded in agreement.

"I could not stand against the Greek pirates at the time, but I..."

Just then, there was a rustling in the bushes, and Jedediah walked out, looking around, dazed. His eyes were wild with fear, and he was clutching his arm against his stomach, and Octavius noticed with a jolt that it was bleeding. Even more startling, there was a perfect hole in his Stetson.

"Oh, no, Jedediah!" He exclaimed. He ran forwards as his friend fainted, and caught him before he fell.

"Um, excuse me, what IS that?" Antonius asked, peering over Octavius' shoulder as he gently laid the cowboy down.

"This is my ally, and he is a person." Octavius replied, slightly irritated. He leaned over Jedediah, and shook him. "Jedediah, come back to me,"

Finally, Jedediah blinked his eyes open, and stared up at Octavius, confused. "Octavius? What happened?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Octavius said gravely, helping his friend up.

"What do ya mean by that?" Jedediah asked, pushing himself up off the ground. Big mistake. He gasped, and fell back with a pained yell. If it wasn't for Octavius, who was supporting him, he would have fallen completely. "Oh...that..." He muttered, standing fully after he caught his breath again.

"Jedediah, what happened?" Octavius asked, looking him in the eyes. "And I want straight answers."

Jedediah sat down with a deep sigh, holding his wounded arm, which Octavius was tending to with the usage of the cowboy's bandanna, and something called a rubber band to make a tourniquet.

"I was walkin'," Jedediah began, still looking over his shoulder every so often. Octavius motioned for the other two Romans to keep watch, and then nodded to Jedediah to continue. "I was comin' 'ta see you."

Octavius frowned. "It seems as if they prefer to ambush you on this path,"

"No, no. I had just stepped out of my tent, when a shot went off. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground, when right after another shot went off. I guess the first shot hit my arm, causing me to fall. I also think judgin' by my hat, that if I hadn't of been hit by the first one, I wouldn't be talkin' to ya."

Octavius stared intently at his friend, who still looked slightly shaken. He was making up his mind about what to do, when Lepidus spoke up.

"Octavius, why are conversing with this...barbarian?" He asked.

Jedediah heard this comment, but didn't reply. He was just too tired to car. Luckily, Octavius stood up for him.

"He is not a barbarian, he is an American. To be more specific, he is a cowboy." Octavius replied.

"A what boy?" Antonius asked, a slight smile appearing on is face. "You mean, he's a beef boy? An actual cow?"

Octavius stood abruptly, anger in his eyes. "No. He is not an animal. That is simply what he and his people are called, because they raise and look after cattle."

"Ah! Like a measly farmer."

"No, he is not a farmer, either. He builds these things called railroads."

"Called what?"

"Railroads."

"What kind of witchcraft is that?"

Octavius sighed, and helped Jedediah to his feet. Antonius could be so thick-headed! If anything, that was the only thing he remembered about his past. He slowly led his dazed friend to the tunnel, and instructed him to go through. about him from t

"Where...where are we going?" Jedediah asked, blinking.

"To my empire. Where you will be safer. Whoever is after you, will not dare to cross into MY territory."


	6. Chapter 6

Jedediah lay half awake, half asleep, conscience to what was going on around him, but still in the state of dreaming. His dreams were blank, so he listened to his surroundings. He would have opened his eyes, and looked around, but he was exhausted. He heard talking in the next room, and turned his head slightly to listen.

"I just do not know what to do," A voice said, which he recognized as Octavius'.

"Well, what is the big deal? The injury does not look too serious," Another voice replied, which sounded like one of the two Romans he had momentarily meant earlier.

"Oh, I know that. It is just, he has been out for two nights now. I am sure it has nothing to do with his arm, but I believe he is too paranoid to sleep well."

"Well, he is safe here, correct?"

"Yes, but if they want him, they will surely attack us. And I fear that if they do, I cannot protect him."

"I would not worry about that, Octavius. You are a wise man, and I am convinced you made the right decision."

Octavius sighed."Yes, but I fear I have made too many mistakes in my life, and that this may yet be another."

"Octavius, I am older than you by about thirty years. When we joined with Antonius, you were nothing but a youthful young man, with no real experience, and nothing to live for but the memory of your father. But now, you possess more wisdom than I. Wisdom is forged from the ashes of mistakes. Without them, you would not be here today."

"I know, Lepidus, but I cannot afford this mistake." Again, Octavius sighed. "I feel so old, Lepidus. sometimes, I feel as if it is impossible for me to go on."

"But, you are only in your early thirties. You have plenty of time, and you said that you never age is this museum."

"That is true, but I am just so tired. This job, of leading an empire, is so hard. And it is stressful. And even more so, when you have to make the right decisions all the time, in order to protect yourself, and the people you care for. Like Jedediah. I fear it is my fault that he is in such danger. Perhaps I made a mistake, when I became his friend. Do not get me wrong, he is my best friend and I would do anything for him, but it is just so hard, because I worry about him so often." There was a pause, and then Octavius continued. "Not a day goes by, when I do not fear for him. Most of the time, the fear is unfounded. But I always fear. A while back ago, we got an unpleasant visit from Crassus,"

"Oh," Lepidus said. Jedediah could imagine the look of disgust on his face.

"And...and he captured Jedediah. He...he tried to kill him and...and he succeeded and...and it was so hard...and...and I almost lost him forever..." Octavius' voice broke, and another long bout of silence followed. "I...I am sorry, Lepidus. I do not like thinking about it. It was too close of a call."

"I understand. Perhaps you should..."

"Octavius?" Jedediah whispered, standing in the doorway wrapped in a blanket.

"Oh, good evening, Jedediah. Sleep well?" Octavius asked, standing up.

Jedediah nodded tiredly, and sank into a chair with plush, velvet padding. He yawned, and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he saw Octavius handing him a cup of steaming black liquid, which smelled wonderful. He recognized it as coffee, and took it gratefully. He took a long sip, and sighed contentedly.

"Thanks, Ockie." He said, smiling slightly.

Octavius nodded, and didn't comment. Jedediah noticed this, and frowned.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked.

"I am alright. I am just worried, is all." He replied.

"About what?"

Octavius sighed. "Jedediah, I am sorry."

Jedediah glanced up, confusion on his face. "Why?"

"I cannot protect from what is coming," He said, avoiding his friend's eyes.

"Octavius, I didn't want ya 'ta put yourself in danger like this. I knew you couldn't very well defend me, but I didn't want to be left behind..." There was silence for a while, and then Jedediah bowed his head. "I'm sorry. That sounded so selfish."

"No," Octavius said, standing up. "I would never have you left you, no matter how much you may have begged. Now. You have been sleeping now for two nights. Come. Let us eat."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening, the two friends were taking a walk in the hallway, deciding it was too risky to take the car, for fear of attracting attention. It was a quite evening, and the peaceful silence made Jedediah feel relaxed and calm. He was well rested, for he had taken another nap, and was ready to take on anything. As they walked, Octavius suddenly stopped abruptly, looking around wildly.

"Octavius?" Jedediah asked, stopping and turning to his friend. "You alright?"

Octavius shook his head, and forced a smile upon his face. "Y-Yes I...I am fine..."

Jedediah frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Y-Yeah..." Octavius replied, staring intently over Jedediah's shoulder.

"Octavius, really. What's up?"

"Shhh..."

Now Jedediah was slightly annoyed. "Octavius, what heck are you looking at!?"

Suddenly, Octavius grabbed his friend by the wrist, and dragged him into a small crack in the wall.

"What the..."

But Jedediah didn't finish his sentence because Octavius slapped his hand over his mouth, muffling the rather unpleasant things that came out. He shot Jedediah an intensely threatening look, which made him shudder. He pulled out his sword, and slowly peaked out. Jedediah peaked out as well, and saw what had spooked his friend. There, standing right before them, was a man with a gun.

The man glanced over at their hiding place, and narrowed his eyes. He took a few steps, and halted. He stared in their direction, and Jedediah huddled back. He hated to admit it, but he was afraid. Then, before he could stop him, Octavius walked out, and confronted the man with the gun.


	7. Chapter 7

Octavius causally stepped out of his hiding place, and faced the man. He concluded that the man was indeed a cowboy, like Jedediah, for he wore a Stetson and boots, as well as a dark green bandanna, and he had a pistol, which was enough to convince the Roman to be careful.

"Ey! What're ya doin' here?" The cowboy asked, staring fiercely at the Roman.

"My apologies, my good man," Octavius said, faking a look of surprise. "I was just out for a walk."

"Interesting walk," the man continued, "showing up out of nowhere."

Octavius shrugged. "I try to be quite, as to not attract attention from unwanted sources."

"Ah. So, how's your walk been going?" The cowboy asked in a friendly tone, putting his gun back in its holster. "Seen anything, uh, unusual?"

"I do not believe so," Octavius replied, a thoughtful look on his face. "what is it exactly you are looking for?"

The cowboy glanced around, and lowered his voice. "I'm lookin' for a man, a cowboy, have you seen one?"

"I see one now," Octavius pointed out, smirking sightly.

"No, no. Besides me. You know, he's about yeh high, bright blue eyes, blonde, slightly unruly hair, brown Stetson,"

"No." Octavius said blankly.

The cowboy slapped his hand to his face. "The one whose friends with the Roman general Octavius?"

"Oh! That one! What was his name? Jeb? Jeremiah? Jeremy...?"

"No, his name's Jedediah. Have you seen him?"

"Yes, I have seen him. I suppose I do like his hat,"

"No, you idiot!" The cowboy yelled, taking a threatening step forwards. "I don't wanna know if you've seen him before! I want to know WHERE you saw him? Kapeesh?"

"I suppose I understand...yes. I saw him over there, by the bench. While I was walking."

"When?"

"A few years back,"

"That's it!" The cowboy yelled, stepping forwards and punching the poor Roman.

Octavius fell, slightly shocked. Before he could stand again, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, and he felt the wind get knocked out of him.

"Stay down!" The cowboy demanded, cocking his pistol. "Or I'll blow your brains out...Wait a second, who are you?"

"N-Narcius...Lupus..."

"No your not,"

Again, Octavius felt another sharp kick from the cowboy's steel toed boot.

"Yes I...I am..."

"Alright, 'Narcius Lupus', why are you wearing a general's uniform?"

"I...I borrowed it..."

"No you didn't,"

Octavius gasped as he was struck again.

"You didn't, did you?"

Octavius didn't reply, and lay still, staring at the crack he knew Jedediah was still hiding in. He hoped his friend would stay put, and wouldn't try anything stupid to save him.

"Pay attention! You stupid, worthless, disgusting excuse for a man...!"

Suddenly, Octavius rolled over, and shot to his feet, lunging at his attacker. The cowboy let out a shout of rage, and lunged as well. He pushed Octavius back, and slammed him against the wall. He pulled out his pistol, but Octavius kicked it out of his hand, sending it flying halfway cross the normal-sized room, which was rather impressive, but Octavius didn't care at this point. He pushed the cowboy back, and knocked him off his feet.

"Wha...what are ya gonna do...?" The cowboy asked, cowering.

Octavius drew his sword, and pointed it. "I do not know what should be done with you, you traitor."

"I do, Roman general Octavius," He said, a malicious grin on his face.

The next thing Octavius knew, he was on the ground, his head throbbing, and the world becoming dark before his eyes.

"Narcius indeed. Sleep well, Octavius. You'll need all the strength you have if your to survive what's coming."  
>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

Jedediah huddled in the back of his hiding place, staring fearfully at the entrance. He'd heard everything, but was too scared to move. He feared the man was still out there, waiting for him. He feared there was an ambush just beyond his sanctuary, that he might step into and meet his end. But most of all, he feared for Octavius. Many times during the conversation, he'd tried to muster the courage to confront the man, and help Octavius face him. But he'd been too scared to even move. He'd heard Octavius get struck down, and he'd heard the eerie silence that followed as the footsteps faded away...only one set. Finally, after a heart wrenching twenty-five minutes, Jedediah dared to peak out. When he did, there was no one in sight.

"Octavius?" He called, though his voice came out as a shaky whisper. "Oc...Octavius? Octavius, where are you?"

Slowly, Jedediah stepped out into the open, his hand still pressed against the wall to assure himself that he wasn't completely defenseless. He looked around. His friend was nowhere in sight.

"Ockie..." He whispered, on the verge of tears.

Finally, his eyes landed on a red cape sticking out from behind an exhibit podium. He gasped, and quickly made his way over.

"Octavius?" He asked, turning the corner.

To his dismay, there was nothing but a red cape, and a smooth, silver sword, with a hand crafted handle. Jedediah sank to his knees beside the remnants of his friend's belongings, and cried, clutching the cape in his hands.


	8. Chapter 8

As the morning neared, the artificial lights shown on the tiny figure, who trudged along at a slow, sorrowful pace, to the exhibit and the comfort he so dearly needed. But what could comfort the hurting he felt? What could comfort and lessen the pain of the loss he had endured? Silently, the figure trudged on, stopping before the door which led to a quite, peaceful evening, full of mourning and regret. With a sigh, the figure sat on the steps, hugging a red Roman cape.

"Where do you think they are?" Lepidus asked, staring worriedly out the window.

"They probably ditched us," Antonius replied, halfheartedly sipping a glass of wine and sitting in a chair with his legs dangling over the arm rest. "why does it matter, anyways?"

Lepidus sighed, and looked up at Antonius. "Do you not value human lives? Look, Octavius may have made mistakes, but he is a changed man. He is wiser. He always did, if you think about it, care about his friends and comrades."

"Yeah, Marcus, and not us,"

"Then again," Lepidus said, more to himself than to his comrade. "Marcus was really his only friend, and at the time, we did not understand poor Octavius as well."

Antonius gave Lepidus a confused look. "I am sorry, understood? He is still confusing, if you ask me."

"You will never change, will you?"

"No, probably not."

Lepidus sighed. "Whatever or however you feel, I hope they are both alright. But still, one question remains."

"Which is...?" Antonius asked, tilting his glass and frowning when he found it was empty.

"Who the blond one is. I have never heard of him before, and his clothes are rather..."

"Barbaric?"

"No, no. Just...interesting. His...helmet...it is not very protective, and he wears no armour."

"Because he is a poor barbarian farmer."

"Octavius said he was a...cow...cow...oh, what was it...aha! Cowboy!"

"Which means...?"

"That, I am unsure of. But Octavius obviously sees him as a friend, and I believe it would be wise if we did as well."

"Whatever. Hey! Help me find the wine cellar!"

"What? No! Antonius, you have drank enough. The last thing I need is you stumbling around drunk in Octavius' house."

"Aw, come now, Lepidus, you know I would just blame you."

"Unfortunately, I do...oh! You are back...Jedediah, is it?"

The cowboy stood in the doorway, head down and silent. Antonius put down his glass, and Lepidus frowned.

"Is...something the matter?" He asked, taking a few steps towards him. He then noticed the cape and sword. "Wait, why do you have Octavius'..."

"By Jupiter!" Antonius exclaimed, jumping up. "You murdered him!"

Jedediah lifted his head, startled, and horror filled his eyes. "I..."

But he never finished because Antonius had thrown him against the wall, and was pinning him down, with his sword pressed to his throat.

"Were is he? You filthy scum!" He demanded, pressing harder against the blade.

Jedediah just stared in horror, too scared to speak. Instead, his eyes teared up, and he began to cry.

"Antonius, release him," Lepidus said, taking the sword from the angry, slightly drunken Roman.

"Why would I? He murdered Octavius!" Antonius yelled, trying to snatch his weapon back.

"Now, there is probably a logical explanation..."

"Murder! Cold blooded..."

"Antonius stop it!" Lepidus suddenly shouted, throwing down the sword with a clatter. "He would never do such a thing! Is it not obvious? This is why I dislike traveling with you! You always assume and are so careless and foolish sometimes! And anyways, why would you of all people care of Octavius' fate? You said you hate him very much!"

Lepidus didn't yell often, and he seldom ever lost his temper. But when he did become angry, even Antonius knew better than to argue. He looked to the floor, and backed away.

"Antonius, go fetch some warm herbal tea," He said, leading the distraught Jedediah to a nearby chair.

"Yes sir," Antonius mumbled sarcastically as he went to the kettle which hung over the fireplace.

"Now, now," Lepidus said soothingly, throwing a blanket around Jedediah. "It is alright. There is no need for tears,"

"Yes there is," Jedediah sobbed, rocking himself back and forth. "I...I left Octavius..."

"Shh...hush now. You have had a hard ordeal,"

"But you don't understand!" The cowboy wailed, breaking into sobs again. "I...I left him all alone to face...to face..."

"Calm down, it will be alright. To face who?"

"Well...I...my people...some of them, anyways, are...they want to kill me..." A few more tears slipped from his blue eyes, and he hugged the blanket tighter around himself. "And...and one of them was out when we were walking and...and he took Octavius away and..."

Again, Jedediah began crying uncontrollably, sorrow and fear filling his heart. Just then, Antonius returned carrying a cup of steaming liquid. He handed it Lepidus, and announced that he was going to turn in early for the night. After Lepidus nodded his approval, he left to a small guest room that branched the main entrance.

"Now," Lepidus said, handing Jedediah the tea. "tell me exactly what happened."

Jedediah sniffed, stared at the brown liquid he held in his hands, and spoke. "Octavius and I had left for a walk. It's kinda a ritual we do when we have something important to discuss. Normally, we'd have taken the car, but we wanted to remain undetected,"

Jedediah glanced up, and saw the questioning gaze the Roman gave him. He assumed it was about the car, but didn't elaborate. And Lepidus didn't press him.

"So we walked. We didn't walk that far. Only a short distance to the bench. As we neared it, Octavius began actin' strange. He kept tryin' 'ta shush me, and then he pushed me into a hiding place along the wall. I saw what he'd been afraid of. There was a man, one of my boys, standin' there with his gun out and lookin' around. I was terrified. Before I could stop him, Octavius walked out into the open. I...I should have stopped him, but I was so afraid..." Jedediah realized his voice had risen and broke, and he took a deep, shaky breath. "He went out there, and I huddled like a stupid coward in the corner. I heard them speaking. The man said he was lookin' for me, and Octavius tried to fool him. But he found out, and the next thing I knew, I heard Octavius cry out, and then...and then silence..." Jedediah was now clutching his friend's cape tightly in his fists, staring at it sadly. "I...after a while I finally found the courage to leave where I was hidden. But when I did, I couldn't find him anywhere and...and I found is cape and sword and..."

Lepidus gently patted the mourning cowboy on the shoulder, and stood patiently, waiting for him to cry himself out. Finally, Jedediah was able to halt his tears, and sighed a deep, heavy sigh.

"I feel horrible," He whispered, sighing again. "I shouldn't be so afraid but..."

"It is only natural for one to be afraid in a situation such as this. I know what it feels like, to have people who hate you, and who continually let you know. To be honest, if it was not for Octavius, I would have never had the liberty to die of old age."

"But...I left him behind. I should have helped him..."

"You could not have. We will find him, I promise you. Now, it is getting late. You ought to get some sleep,"

"I guess your right," Jedediah said, rising from the chair. "thank you, Lepidus. Night."

"Goodnight, friend of Octavius," Lepidus replied.

As Jedediah made his way to another small room that branched off, Lepidus went to yet another, and the little house was silent, and not a sound could be heard. Jedediah went to bed that night with a heavy heart, and fears dancing around his head. He hoped Octavius was alright, and consoled himself with the thought that it was not Octavius they were after. But he could never have imagined the suffering his friend was enduring in an attempt to protect him from what was coming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In case any of you are sitting there going, "Why is Jedediah acting so wimpy and weak? Why doesn't he just get up and fight?" Well, think about it. If you had people intent on killing you, and you had just mysteriously lost your best friend to them, and now your left in the hands of two strangers, wouldn't you be slightly emotionally weak? This will all make sense soon.


	9. Chapter 9

"Wake up, ya filthy Roman!" Were the first words Octavius heard all that night, and were accompanied by a sharp kick to his side.

He immediately jumped to his feet, but was struck down again with a shout and another hard kick. He looked around, wild eyed and nervous. He realized he was in a tent, and that a small lantern was hovering above him, showing only a small fragment of his attacker. But the voice. He recognized the voice, and he didn't like its tone. He glanced upwards, only to receive a rather hard slap, and a command to lower it again. Not willing to tangle with fate, Octavius obeyed.

"So, Octavius I hear you've...interfered, with my men's plans, have you not?" The voice said, in a bitter tone.

Octavius remained silent, wracking his memory for a face to match the voice.

"Answer me, you fool!" The voice was accompanied by another painful slap, and it grew impatient.

"I was just walking," He replied, looking up again.

He was met with another slap. "Head down! You liar!"

"It is not a lie," Octavius replied, bracing himself for another painful punishment. But there was none. He hesitated for a moment, and slowly lifted his head again. But still, nothing happened.

"You've always been a stubborn one," The voice continued, as bitter as if it had consumed a lemon. "and yet, even under a threat, you refuse to tell me the truth."

"And why would I," Octavius retorted, staring resentfully at where he assumed the owner of the voice's head was.

"What? You don't remember me, my friend? How horrible of you,"

Octavius scowled, and spoke. "Who are you, and what do you want with me!?"

"Watch that attitude, barbarian!" The voice replied, kicking the poor Roman backwards.

Octavius watched as the lantern slowly rose, and its light landed on a horrifying sight. It was Crassus, with three scars left by claw marks along his left cheek, and an even more than usual malicious grin. And the rage in his eyes portrayed his thoughts of wanting to slaughter the defenseless Roman where he crouched, cowering in fear of provoking an attack. But there was also a sense of calm about him, which seemed strange, considering the anger and darkness in his heart.

"Remember me?" He asked, stepping forwards.

Octavius gulped, and stared back at him.

"Why don't you speak? It could save your pathetic little life, and probably that of the cowboy's,"

At the mention of his friend, Octavius found the courage to question his tormentor.

"What do you want with him?" He asked, undeterred by Crassus' warning stare.

Crassus sighed, and took a seat, setting the lantern down between them. He folded his hands, and smiled. "I see you are very curious to know, and I will tell you. He is a wanted man, the most wanted man in this museum,"

"I do not understand," Octavius interrupted, confused. "all of his people love him, and he has never done anything to anger my people."

"Well, in the dark underworld of criminals, his lifeless body is a well sought after prize. You see, he took away someone very important to these men," Crassus gestured outside the tent at a small handful of cowboys with angry looks on their faces, and their weapons in hand. "he took away their beloved leader. I found them wandering the halls, lost, distraught, confused. All because of the horrible deed that blonde idiot ordered."

"But...I do not understand. Why would they want him after he let them go, even under the charges placed upon them by others? And, how did you even get here?"

Crassus smiled, and waved his hand as if he was swatting a fly. "I've gone too far ahead, haven't I? Forgive me, for the lack of back story. When those lions chased me, I was nearly caught. In fact, they had me pinned down, and I would have died if it were not for my rescuers,"

"Rescuers?"

"Yes. Those Mayan warriors are very friendly. A few of them spotted me, and attacked the lions. Now, I have three very lovely furs. Anyways, they took me in, and cared for me until I recovered. Afterwords, I became their king's special guest. We discussed many things, and he told me that he wished to raid yours and the cowboy's empires. I offered my assistance, because I have much vengeance that must be settled. But, you see, he was only interested in the gold and precious metals, and I wasn't about to waste my time. So I killed him." Crassus noticed the look of horror on his adversaries' face, and laughed. "So now I am king of the Mayans, and I have this gang of outlaws willing to do my dirty work!"

"But...what does that have to do with Jedediah?" Octavius questioned, in a slightly nervous tone.

"Well, in order to ensure the loyalty of my new western boys, I promised to rid them of the cruel man who took their leader. And, since I very much enjoy vengeance and seeing you suffer, I have ordered them to bring him here, so you may watch his torture first hand, or so he can watch your torture, I haven't decided."

"You are a mad man!" Octavius yelled, rising to his feet. But he fell again with a cry as Crassus jabbed him roughly in the ribs with his sword hilt.

"Yes, I am rather mad, aren't I? But, it is not all that bad," Crassus explained, pacing the room. "You know, I'm in a surprisingly good mood today. I'll give him...three days to figure something out. And if he doesn't in that time period well..." Crassus tossed suddenly his sword in the air, and it landed right before Octavius. "Let's just hope he does."


	10. Chapter 10

Jedediah rose, and yawned. He blinked his tired eyes, trying to get himself accustomed to glare of the artificial lights that shone through through the window. As he rose up, there was a knock on the door. Puzzled, Jedediah stood, and went over to it.

"Who is it?" He asked, scared that it was yet another cowboy.

"It is me, Lepidus," Lepidus said, waiting patiently.

Slowly, Jedediah opened the door, and after glancing around a few times, he stepped out. Lepidus was standing there, a worried frown on his face.

"Is….is somethin' wrong?" Jedediah asked, slightly nervous.

"Get some breakfast, and join us in the main room." The Roman replied gravely, turning on his heel.

"Um, no, I, I'm not, um, hungry." Was Jedediah's reply.

Lepidus paused in his walking, but didn't turn around. "Then come now,"

Quickly, Jedediah followed behind the Roman, who was surprisingly fast for his age. When they turned the corner, Jedediah saw Antonius sitting…...more or less, for he was still half asleep, in one of the chairs. And on the other, Jedediah was relieved to see Marcus sitting calmly, even though he was fidgety, like he had something important to say. Jedediah also noted is condition. He was still pretty pale, but his forest green eyes were bright and alert. He slouched slightly, but looked as if he would wrestle a bull with no trouble if he had to. He still had a dreadful cough, but was neutralizing it with a small glass of water. It was hard for Jedediah to believe that just a few nights ago he'd barely had the strength to stand, let alone speak. But now, he looked healthy enough, and smiled when the cowboy came in. But Jedediah could tell it was forced.

"Nice to see ya up and well, Marcus," Jedediah said, in an attempt to break the silence.

Marcus sighed. "If it was not for Lucius, I would not be here."

"What did ya have, anyways?"

Marcus shrugged. "I do not know. Lepidus thought it was some kind of poison or something. But he somehow miraculously cured it. By the way, I heard about what happened. I am peased to see that you are relatively unharmed,"

Jedediah glanced down at his bandaged arm. "I suppose it could have been worse…." Just then, Jedediah remembered Octavius, and noticed that Marcus was fingering a small, worn piece of paper in his hands.

"Sit down," He said, motioning for the cowboy to take a seat. He did. Marcus sighed, and cleared his throat. "I have heard about Octavius' pigt, and I am upset about it too. Unfortunately there is not much I can do in my current state, as much as I wish there was,"

"So….what are you saying?" Jedediah asked, narrowing his eyes.

Marcus sighed sadly, and fingered the paper again. "I fear he is in grave danger. While I was recovering, a strange man broke into the hospital tent. Lucius was not there at the time, and I was still too weak to react. He….he gave me this, and I read it. I….do not wish to speak its words aloud. I do not wish to bring you pain, but there is nothing I can do." He handed the note to Jedediah, who took it slowly, fearing what was written inside.

As he read the note quietly, everyone was quiet and somber. Even the rambunctious Antonius was silent, pity in his dark eyes. Jedediah read the note, each word stabbing at his heart like a knife, causing him to nearly cry. After he finished the last line, he dropped the crumpled piece of paper, and it slowly fluttered to the floor. He felt as if he'd received a kick in the stomach, and sat there, speechless.

"I am sorry, Jedediah," Marcus said, sadness glistening in his eyes. "I know this is hard news for you to take in, and I am so sorry. If…..if there was anything I could do…"

But Jedediah wasn't listening. He just sat and stared blankly at the Romans before him. He was shocked. "I…..not Octavius…" He whispered, tears in his eyes.

Lepidus stood, and put his hand comfortingly on his shoulder. "I am so sorry, Jedediah. But it is what he would have wanted."

"But why would he do that!?" Jedediah wailed, breaking down.

Marcus sighed. "He does not want you in harms way. Jedediah, he just wants you safe…."

"But GIVING himself away!? I can't….I can't….."

Marcus rose suddenly, on slightly shaky legs, but quickly regained his balance. "Jedediah, calm down and listen,"

Jedediah bit his lip, and looked up with tear filled eyes.

"The note said we have three days before anything happens. I know what you are thinking, and no, we will not allow you to turn yourself in. There may be another way to save him."

"But…..but what if there isn't? What if we CAN'T save him? What if…..what if they kill him, or what if they already have? What if they're torturing him? What if….."

"Jedediah!" Marcus yelled, causing the cowboy to jump. "Now is not the time to panic. We WILL save him, and we will not allow you to fall into the hands of the enemy. Now listen. It is too dangerous to do anything until we have more information. This could be a trick. I have had more experience with Crassus than even Lepidus has. He is a faker, and a liar. His word cannot be trusted. Lepidus, I understand you and Antonius are both fine and capable generals, but seeing as you do not understand the diplomacy and problems of this here world of ours, it is my responsibility to resume power for Octavius until he returns."

"But, Marcus, you are not yet well enough….."

"I can handle it, Lepidus. And I hope you will help me if help is required. Antonius, Lepidus, we need to make sure Jedediah does not do anything he will regret. Rome must be closed. No one is allowed in, or out, until this is resolved. is that understood?"

Lepidus and Antonius nodded. Only Jedediah didn't reply.

"Jedediah, I promise you we will save him. I hate to do this to you, but I must ask that you remain in closed quarters until we have a well thought out plan."

Jedediah sighed, but didn't protest. He slowly walked back to his room, and sat with a heavy heart on the bed, the words he'd read repeating in his mind.

_To whoever it may concern, preferably you, Jedediah, because I know you're reading this. I have your friend held hostage with me and my men, the ones who were once loyal to you, or more to their leader, poor Billy. Your friend Octavius is in a horrible amount of peril, and I will give you three days to turn yourself in. In return, I will return him safely. But, do not hesitate. Octavius continues to be stubborn, and refuses to give away your location. Each day, the torture will become more violent until midnight on the third night, when he will be executed. And please, don't try running and hiding. We know your general location, and will surely track you down one way or another. Good luck, and I hope to see you before midnight in three night's time._

_~Crassus_

_P.S. Your friend wishes for me to tell you not to come. I don't know, but if I were you I would hurry before he does something to anger me. Have a nice, wonderful day!_


	11. Chapter 11

Octavius sat alone in the cold darkness, the footsteps of the men guarding him could be heard outside, and the noise of some fistfight going on nearby. He thought of his friend Jedediah, who was probably worried sick about him. He thought of poor Marcus, weak and ill from the recent battle, unable to take control of the troubled empire. He thought of Lepidus, trying his best to keep order for him. He thought of Antonius, probably pillaging the citizens' houses for gold and silver. He felt alone, and afraid, longing for a friend or someone to talk to. He'd had a troubled night, with horrible dreams plaguing his mind. He was afraid that Jedediah would give himself away, and he worried that Crassus would do something horrible to him.

He sat, thinking. He tried to think of a way out, but there was non. He'd tried to escape, but that only resulted in a bruised arm and a few broken ribs. He wanted to go home. He didn't want to stay there. He worried the Mayans were attacking his people, and feared for the safety of everyone. Especially Jedediah. He could imagine how worried he must be, how scared he was. He knew Jedediah was probably searching for him at this point, or he was mourning in the darkness with only Lepidus and Antoninus to turn to for comfort.

Suddenly, there was a loud racket from outside, and a man pushed his way in, holding in his hands a whip, and sporting a rather intimidating smile. He stood before Octavius, with his arms crossed. He looked excited about what he was going to do, which seemed to Octavius a pretty horrifying thing.

"Good evening, Octavius," The man said, tip his hat slightly. He was a cowboy, no doubt. "Crassus sent me 'ta interrogate ya."

Octavius gulped, and tried to think of a reply. "Wha….why so…?"

"It's the first night of the last three nights of your life. We're still lookin' for that coward Jedediah, but he's still eludin' us. The coward. Anyways, we need information of his whereabouts, and your our only source. Besides," The cowboy said, cracking his whip. "I haven't beatin' anyone up in a while. So please, deny and and refuse all the questions I ask. Now, where's Jedediah?"

"I do not know." Octavius lied. He cried out as he felt the sting of the whip through his tunic, for his armor had been taken away.

"I'll try again. Where's Jedediah?"

"I. Do. Not. Know."

This time, Octavius was struck twice, and he cried out again.

"Your a stubborn one, aren't ya?"

No reply came from Octavius.

"Let's try again in a language you'll understand. Where's the cowboy?"

"I do not know where he is."

"Liar!" Again, Octavius was struck, and he found himself crying from the pain.

"Where is he!?" The cowboy demanded, continuously striking the poor Roman.

"I will never tell!" He screamed, closing his eyes tight as the whip continued to hit him without cease.

"Tell me!"

"Never!"

Just when Octavius thought he could take it no longer, the fire suddenly stopped, and he passed out on the ground, and everything went dark. The cowboy stood over him, smiling wickedly.

"I've enjoyed this," He said to a man outside the tent. "I've gotta volunteer for this job more often,"

"Don't worry, Dusty, they'll be more later this evenin'."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't just stay here Marcus," Jedediah said, pacing back and forth. Lepidus and Antonius had left to break the news that Rome was now in war, and that the sickly Marcus was to lead them. Marcus, not well enough to stand for more than a few minutes, had been convinced by Lepidus after a long argument about responsibility, and had stayed behind with Jedediah. But the poor cowboy was finding sitting still difficult. "I can't stay here knowin' that Octavius' life's in danger."

"Jedediah, there is nothing you can do," Marcus said, glancing up.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do!" Jedediah yelled, startling Marcus and causing him to fall backwards out of the chair. Jedediah gasped.

"Oh, I am so sorry I didn't mean to…."

"Relaxe, Jedediah. It is alright. There was no harm done," Marcus said soothingly, standing and rubbing his head. "It is just a bump."

"I'm a danger to everybody!" Jedediah wailed, falling to his knees and breaking into sobs.

Marcus sighed. "No, you are not. What happened to Octavius was not your fault."

"Yes it was! I should've told him earlier! I should've denied his help! I should've….."

Suddenly, Jedediah cried out from shock as Marcus grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him up. "Stop this nonsense right now!" He yelled, staring the shaking cowboy in the eyes. "Nothing that happened was your fault, and Octavius cannot be saved by crying over regrets!"

After Jedediah had gotten over the shock of hearing the normally calm Roman yell, he nodded, and wiped away his tears. "You're right," He said, sniffling. "I….I don't know what got over me….."

"It is alright, Jedediah. You are emotionally unbalanced. It is perfectly normal for one such as you in this situation. I…..I am worried too, but crying will not help Octavius….I have an idea of how to save him."

"You do!?" Jedediah exclaimed excitedly.

"Shh! Keep your voice down!" Marcus whispered, glancing around. "We have about half an hour or more before Lepidus and Antonius return," He explained, pointing a large clock that hung on the wall across from the exhibit.

"Why can't they know?" Jedediah asked curiously.

"Because I do not trust Antonius. He has fooled me in the past, and is almost as slippery as Crassus himself. Some say they worked together as teenagers to rob their fellow soldiers' treasuries."

"So…..why is he helping us?"

"That I do not know. It could be a trick."

"Then…...what about Lepidus?"

"Lepidus is good and friendly. In fact, he has no idea about his past at all. And neither does Octavius,"

Jedediah looked slightly puzzled. "Wait…..you and Octavius are about the same age. How could you know all this, and he not?"

There was silence for a moment, and then Marcus spoke. "Do you know why I grew up in a poor family?"

"No."

"One night, when I was just an infant, he broke into a treasury my uncle was guarding."

"Your uncle?"

"Yes. My father had abandoned my family shortly after my birth. My uncle was now taking care of us. He was a tribune, a soldier who guarded the pay the soldiers were to receive, and who guarded the Eagle, our symbol of honour. That night, my uncle was on duty, when Crassus and Antonius broke into the storage room. He tried to defend their honour. He pleaded with Crassus and Antonius to spare his legion's well earned money. They had families back home to provide for. But they would not listen." Marcus paused, and took a shaky breath. "He slit my uncle's throat, and we were left to fend for ourselves."

"Oh, Marcus I, I had no idea…"

"And that is not all. Has Octavius ever told you about the battle of Actium?"

Jedediah shook his head.

"I bet he did no," Marcus said, looking angrily at a nearby wall. He then sighed. "I suppose I cannot blame him. After all, we suffered the same losses because of Crassus…...but that is another story for another day."

"Wait, what happened with you two 'n Crassus?"

"Nothing of your interest, I assure you. Now, we must hurry. The first evening is almost up."


	12. Chapter 12

"Where is he!" The same cowboy from earlier demanded.

"I do not know!" Octavius cried, yet again tortured by the whip.

It was the end of the first night, and there was no sign of Jedediah. For Octavius, it was good news, even though it meant he had only two nights left to live. But he would never tell. He'd rather die, than put his friend's life in danger. Unfortunately, that meant he had to endure three nights of seemingly endless torture.

"Is he cracking yet?" Crassus asked, walking in. "I do hope he hasn't."

"Nah, he hasn't. Say's he won't tell me nothin'." The cowboy replied, striking again with his whip. Octavius screamed.

"Aw, poor, poor Octavius. I'll bet that whip hurts, doesn't it?" Crassus said mockingly, bending down beside the panting Roman. "Why don't you just be a dear and tell us where he is?"

"No. I will not tell you. I will not tell him. I will not tell anyone." Octavius said through clenched teeth. "I would not tell you a thing, you dirty barbarian!"

Crassus gasped as the whip cracked over Octavius' back again. "Me? A…..a barbarian….me….? No, certainly not me. I am anything but a barbarian, my good man. Now, where is your friend?"

"I will never tell."

Crassus sighed. "Forget the whip." He said, saving the Roman from another lashing. "I have a better punishment. Bring me…..potion, the Mayans have been working on."

At this, the cowboy paused, and a scared look crossed his face. "Um…..the….the potion…..?" He questioned.

"Yes." Crassus replied, smiling.

"But…..but no one knows if it's survivable or not!"

"Did I stutter?"

"No, but….."

"Bring it to me now!"

Startled, the cowboy ran out of the tent, searching for the Mayan's priest.

"Now, do you know what 'Bottled Fire' is?" Crassus asked, smiling.

"N-No…."

"Well, you're about to find out."

The cowboy returned, gingerly handing a golden goblet to Crassus, who smiled. "Open up,"

Octavius suddenly found himself pinned down by two men, and Crassus stood over him. "Open your mouth now,"

Octavius shook his head, and pressed his lips firmly together. Crassus sighed.

"I suppose I have to force you, don't I?"

Suddenly, Octavius felt a sharp stab on his arm, and screamed. As soon as he opened his mouth, Crassus dumped in some of the liquid. Immediately, Octavius felt a burning sensation in his mouth, and it spread down his throat, into his lungs, making it difficult to breath. He opened his mouth to gasp for air, but instead inhaled more of the liquid. He tried to cry out but it hurt to open his mouth. His lungs felt like they were on fire, and his throat burned as if he was swallowing lava. The burning spread from his chest, to his feet. He felt an extremely intense burning in his chest, where his heart was, and screamed again, only to receive more of the fiery substance. His eyes were burning now, tearing up as he cried. His head throbbed, and he felt like he was being baked alive. Finally, after about an hour of agony, the fire started to subside, leaving Octavius gasping for breath. Tears were pouring from his eyes, and he cried in pain.

"Shut up!" Crassus said, roughly kicking him in the stomach, causing him to scream again. "I'm busy this evening, and so I must I must go. Sleep tight, Octavius."

Slowly, Octavius closed his eyes, seeking shelter in the unconscious world of sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

In the early hours of the next evening, two small figures on horseback made their way stealthily across the many halls they had to pass to reach their destination. Many times that evening, and the evening before that, the two had made their way through about half the museum, avoiding animals, other exhibits, and the ruthless cowboys and Mayan warriors that were constantly on the watch for any sign of the man they hunted.

"Come on," Jedediah whispered, astride his horse.

Marcus followed behind, looking exhausted. It had been a long ride for him, since the symptoms of his mysterious illness still lingered. He followed behind Jedediah, trying his best to keep up.

"I….can we…..stop….perhaps…?" He asked, halting his brownish black stallion.

"Just a little farther. I think Octavius is bein' held down there," Jedediah said, staring down into a dark void. Marcus rode up beside him, and saw just where they were going.

"The….the basement….?" Marcus stammered, his face paling more than it had been before.

"Yes. The basement. We've been followin' 'em for a while. C'mon."

"But...um….the basement is a dangerous place and….."

"I know, Marcus. But if Octavius is down there, then he's in a world 'o trouble. We can do this. We've gotta do this."

Marcus nodded, and jumped off his horse. He and Jedediah tied them to a nearby railing, and left them enough food for a night. Slowly, Jedediah took the lead,, and paused at the first step.

"Somethin' tells me goin' down's gonna be easier than goin' back up." Jedediah said, pulling out a rope he'd brought with him.

"I believe you are right," Marcus said nervously, licking his lips.

"I'll go down first. I brought extra rope, which should be enough 'ta lower us down all the steps. Here, tie this by the horses,"

Marcus took the end of the rope, and did as he was told. When he returned, he found Jedediah tugging on the rope.

"That's tight enough. You go on first, I'll follow behind."

Marcus gulped, and stared into the darkness. "O…..okay….."

He slowly began lowering himself down. After a while, he paused and took a small break on a step which he believed was near the bottom. It was dark, and it was also surprisingly cold in the basement of the museum, and it was hard to see anything a few steps away.

"Hey Marcus," Jedediah said suddenly.

Marcus jumped, and nearly got himself tangled in the rope. "oh, it is only you."

"Yeah…..you okay?"

"Yes. I was just…."

Suddenly, there was a squeaking off to their right, and both miniatures froze.

"Um...are there….rats, down here?" Marcus asked, shaking.

"I...I don't know. Keep movin'. We're almost there." Jedediah replied.

Marcus took a step forwards, when suddenly, a large, furry creature lunged at im, knocking him off his feet.

"Marcus!" Jedediah yelled, running forwards.

Marcus wrestled with the best, trying to break free. He felt its teeth bite his arm, and muffled a cry. He reached for his sword, but the creature's tail knocked it away. He was defenseless. Then, there was a loud yell, and the rat squealed. Marcus quickly made his getaway while it was distracted.

"Over here ya filthy varmit!" Jedediah shouted, waving his hat.

The rat's glowing red eyes glistened, and its razor sharp teeth glinted in what little light there was. It charged, and Jedediah jumped out of the way, narrowly escaping its snapping jaws. It turned, but squealed in surprise when Jedediah shot its shoulder with his pistol. It hissed, and stalked towards the cowboy. Jedediah smiled, aimed his pistol, pulled the trigger…..but there was nothing but a small click. That's when Jedediah realized his mistake. He'd forgotten to load his pistol!

"Uh-oh," He said, backing against the step's wall.

As the rat stalked closer, Jedediah feebly threw his gun at it. The rat ducked, and appeared to laugh at him.

"I'm sorry Octavius," He whispered, closing his eyes and waiting for the deadly blow.

But the rat had paused, and squealed. Jedediah opened his eyes, and saw Marcus stabbing and lashing at it with his sword. It backed away hissing, turned tail, and fled into the darkness. Marcus stood panting, and leaned against the wall nearby.

"Are you alright?" He asked, walking over.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine…..you?" Jedediah replied, catching his own breath.

Marcus shrugged. "Just a scratch, more or less."

Jedediah looked at Marcus' bleeding arm, and gasped. It was pretty bad, even if Marcus wouldn't admit it.

"You should wrap that," He said, walking over.

"Way ahead of you," Marcus wrapped his arm in his cape, and made a little sling. After, he sighed, looked down. "I believe this is the last step. I shall go first."

Finally, the two reached the bottom, and Jedediah sighed with relief. "We made it."

Up ahead, he could see a few lanterns glowing, and a few small tents. The camp was unguarded, and the fire pits had been recently snuffed out. Upon further inspection, the camp appeared to be empty.

"Perhaps they are on patrol?" Marcus suggested, also observing the desolate camp.

"Perhaps."

Suddenly, there was a loud cry from within the camp, that made Jedediah's blood run cold.

"Octavius." He whispered, paling.

"Jedediah, I do not think…"

"Marcus, that's Octavius….."

"Yes, yes. I know. But….."

"They….they're hurting him….."

"Jedediah….."

"Come on!" Jedediah yelled, running forwards. Marcus had no choice but to follow.


	14. Chapter 14

As he ran towards the mass of tents, Jedediah's heartbeat quickened, and he ran with a feeling of fear and excitement. The space between himself and the closest tent lessened, and he felt a thrill as he began to make out the shapes of miscellaneous objects. He stopped before the first tent, and was about throw open the flap…

"Jedediah!" Marcus whispered sternly, dragging him aside.

"What the hey are you doing!?" Jedediah yelled, struggling in his grasp. "Lemme go!"

"Jedediah, you cannot rush blindly into danger like that!"

"I dang do have every right 'ta rush in! And I intend to gosh darn it! Now let go of my dang arm!"

Jedediah saw Marcus' expression change from anger, to fear, then urgency. "Keep that mouth of yours shut and walk this way."

"No way! I ain't goin'..."

But Jedediah didn't have time to protest, for light drifted out of the tent, and he was dragged behind a nearby shipping crate. He watched a couple of cowboys walk out, smiling and laughing, and then saw them quickly part for a bronze skinned man, dressed in a feathered skirt and robe, enter. This sparked Jedediah's curiosity, but also filled him with dread. There was nothing familiar about the man, the western had never seen him in his life. But he looked like a Mayan, which could only mean trouble. But why were Mayans working the cowboys?

A slight tap on the shoulder brought his attention over to Marcus, who was motioning for them to make a hasty retreat a few more feet away, just t be safe. Jedediah sighed, cast a longing glance at the cluster of tents, and slipped back into the shadows.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was well after midnight on the second night, and Jedediah sat, staring at the camp. He didn't know how long himself and marcus had sat, waiting for a perfect time to launch a surprise prison break. During that time, loud cries could be heard from within, and each time it echoed around the hollow basement, its vastness magnifying it. Each time he heard it, he felt awful, like he'd failed miserably. He felt like he should do something, but there was nothing he could do until the time was right. Still, a constant thought lingered in his consciousness. He wondered what Octavius would do if he was in the exact situation. He'd been held hostage twice before; once by Kahmunrah, and once by some crazed Roman emperor, even though that instance wasn't exactly one when he was a hostage, for Octavius hadn't really known about it until later, and not for that long. To put it simply, being a prisoner to the Romans wasn't for hostage reasons. Yet, he wondered if he himself was in the exact situation as his friend, would he save him? Obviously, Jedediah knew, the answer was yes. But how long would it take? Would he leave immediately, like last time? Would he dash in blindly with his sword and army behind him? Or would he wait for just the right moment, hoping he was alright? Probably the later, Jedediah decided decided, staring back at the tents. After a while, he began to nod off, and fell into a light sleep.

He dreamed. He dreamed of fire raining down from the sky, of strange figures dancing around a fire, of strange voices and a barbaric song sung in a mournful, yet relished tone. He dreamt of suffering. He dreamt of a city torn to pieces, of a small town ripped apart by betrayal and dirty deeds committed by almost every living, breathing man alive. He dreamt, of great loss and shame, of families being torn appart. Of wars being fought between mighty empires as the people fought amongst themselves. He dreamed he was alone, surrounded by strangers. He felt like he was falling into a dark, endless abyss. He dreamt of horrible monsters, wicked hearted people, and great sorrow. He dreamed of the whole world being consumed in a haze of darkness, and of golden rivers full of hot liquid. But the scary part, was that he heard Octavius' voice constantly repeating the same warning; "Beware the future…...please, my friend, beware of what is to come."

Just when the voice was in the middle of one of theses sentences, Jedediah was startled awake by a cry of terror. His eyes shot open, and he jumped to his feet.

"M-Marcus? Is….is that you?" He asked, staring at a shadowy figure.

Silence.

"Marcus?"

Again, silence.

"Marcus, this ain't funny. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Jedediah," The Marcus said, stepping out of the shadows. "Nothing at all."

For a moment, Jedediah was about to shrug it off and go back to sleep, when he realized Marcus' voice sounded…..different. It sounded gravely, and had a strange accent to it.

"Marcus, are you okay?" He asked, taking a step forwards.

"Oh, yes, I am quite fine…..are YOU?"

The reply startled Jedediah, and he took a few steps back, hands raised in defense. "Who….who are you and have you done to Marcus!" He demanded, though his voice came out in a frightened whisper.

"I am Marcus," Marcus replied, walking forwards.

As he neared, Jedediah saw his eyes flash a dark purple, and realized with a jolt that something was seriously wrong, and something told him to run. He swiftly turned on his heels, and ran smack into a throng of Mayan warriors. He cried out in shock, but his struggles were silenced as a woven sack was placed over his head. He struggled to tear it away, but was held down by the Mayans. He felt a hand clasp over his mouth and nose through the sack, and tried to break free. But he began to feel light headed as his oxygen supply began to diminish. He tried to break free again, but it was no use. The hand tightened, and Jedediah fell into unconsciousness, leaving Marcus laughing, and the Mayan warriors cheering.


	15. Chapter 15

Crassus was enjoying a nice, quiet evening dinner by a small fire when he heard a horn blowing from just outside the camp. He jumped up, excitedly, for he knew exactly what had taken place. Their brilliant, yet quickly made up plan, had worked. Hurriedly, the evil Roman general put on his armor, and tightened his helmet. He then went to a small, silver chest, and pulled out his most prized possession; his shiny, silver, diamond bladed sword. I might need this, He thought, smiling at his reflection in the weapon's deadly blade. Yes, I shall need this.

Smiling, Crassus made his way over to the center of the camp, where his prize was already returning to consciousness. He stood over him, ordering the Mayans to fan out around them, in case the cowboy tried anything funny. He ordered the outlaws to train their guns upon him, and shoot if he tried to escape. Naturally, both parties were more than thrilled at the idea of possibly ending his life; even if it didn't happen until later.

Still smiling an evil grin, Crassus whistled, and took a step back as Jedediah shot to his feet, startled. The sack was still over his head, but he couldn't reach it for his hands were bound in rope. He shook his head violently, trying to loosen the thing that kept him from seeing his surroundings. But a second later, he found himself shoved upon his knees, and was somewhat relieved when a hand roughly ripped off the musty sack. He coughed a few times, his lungs adjusting to the sudden fresh air, and his eyes to piercing light. He looked around. Mayan warriors were on all sides, their spears pointed towards him like a porcupine's quills. Behind the wall of Mayans, stood a handful of cowboys, watching him from a higher elevation, with their deadly pistols aimed and ready. He realized with a jolt there was no escape this time.

"Greetings, Jedediah. My, how you've changed," An all too familiar voice said. He finally found the courage to look up, and froze in horror when his eyes met Crassus'.

"Crassus," He said angrily, overcoming his shock and trying to hide his fear.

"Yes?" Crassus asked, looking expectant. "What is it? What does your puny self wish?"

"I wish you'd stop bein' so rude," Jedediah stated slyly, smiling at his small victory.

Crassus' face turned a vibrant scarlet, and he frowned. Jedediah, savouring his sweet little victory, decided to continue on in his mockery, if it would buy him some time.

"In fact, I think ya might wanna keep away from those lions. i don't they're that good for your complexion."

Crassus' face turned redder, and he clenched his teeth to keep from yelling.

"I will not argue with an ingrate such as yourself," He said, rage poisoning each word. "You're not worth the breath."

"Then why are ya talkin' 'ta me?" Jedediah asked, smiling.

Now, Crassus had had enough. He suddenly, lunged forwards, and punched Jedediah hard in the cheek. Jedediah didn't cry out in fear or pain, nor did he close his eyes and cry. He felt something he'd been longing for ever since he'd uncovered the plot against his life. Finally, when he neared his end, he'd found bravery. And he was determined to make it last.

"Yeah, well I ain't worth the energy spent 'ta beat me," He said, his eyes blazing and his lip bleeding slightly.

Before Crassus could strike again, one of the cowboys ran up to him, and spoke in a hushed, hurried whisper in his ear.

"Oh," Crassus said smiling, nodding his head. "Yes….yes! I do like that idea," Then, he glanced at Jedediah, and smiled again. "Yes. That will definitely work." He then glanced at a nearby tent, where a few Mayans stood guard. He laughed a deep, thunderous laugh, and grinned even wider. "Yes…...that will do the trick. You go ahead and fetch him, Luca. Go and fetch him."

Jedediah gazed curiously at Crassus, who continued smiling. He stared at the Roman, trying to read his mind. But Crassus' expression gave nothing away. Nearby, Jedediah heard a small gasp, and glanced beside him. Marcus was standing nearby, shaking his head wildly. He appeared unharmed, and actually had his sword drawn. But there was a scared, confused look in his eyes, before they flashed purple again. But his expression remained the same: afraid. Jedediah remained silent, waiting for whatever surprise Crassus had in store for him. Crassus, as well, was waiting for a signal, which he expected to hear from Jedediah any moment now.

Jedediah couldn't take the silence anymore. "Where is he, Crassus?" He asked, staring accusingly at him.

Crassus laughed in a mocking tone. "He who?"

"You know darn well who!" Jedediah yelled, losing his cool.

"Oh, you mean, Octavius, correct?"

Jedediah nodded fiercely, starting with hatred at Crassus.

"Oh, well," Then, the flap of a nearby tent began to move, and Crassus smiled. "Well, what do ya know! Here he is now."

Jedediah's breath just about caught in his throat, and he felt horror rise within him. He watched as his friend, battered and bruised, was dragged out of the tent, and thrown down at his knees

"Octavius….." He whispered, his eyes welling up.

He fought the tears, and stared down at his limp form. Octavius was unconscious, and it was hard to tell just how bad his condition was. The back of his tunic was ripped and torn, and deep lacerations were visible. He had a large bruise on his forehead, suggesting he'd been whacked with something hard. He had cut and scrapes on his arms, and his breathing was uneven, unsteady, and shallow. It was a scary sight for the poor cowboy, but he knew he must keep his cool. He could not break down in front of these barbarians. That was exactly what they wanted, he knew. But it was so hard….

Jedediah sniffed, and glared at Crassus. "What have you done to him?" He asked, trying to stop his voice from quivering.

"Just….torture, is all. Nothing too major." Then, he paused, and smiled. He turned to the same strange man Jedediah had seen earlier, and said something in Mayan. He nodded, and stepped forwards.

As the strange Mayan man stood above Octavius, Jedediah struggled to break free, fearing what was about to be done. He wished he could guard his friend from whatever horrible treacheries were about to be inflicted upon him, but was powerless to stop anything.

"Mhyogato Ki!" The Mayan shouted, raising his staff.

Suddenly, Octavius' eyes shot open, and he screamed.

"Octavius!" Jedediah cried, struggling harder. But there was nothing he could do.

The shout was repeated by the Mayan priest, and brought up to a roar as it was taken up by the Mayan warriors. Octavius screamed even louder, thrashing on the ground and seeming tortured from inside. The whole time, Jedediah cried out to him, but the poor Roman heard nothing. As the screaming and chanting grew, Crassus and the cowboys joined in the barbaric shouts, Crassus smiling the whole time. Suddenly, the Mayan priest threw down his staff, and Octavius screamed one more time, and fell unconscious, leaving Jedediah shaking in fear.

"Octavius….." He whispered, a few tears slipping from his eyes.

"Well, it's getting late," Crassus said, yawning, "Take them back to the tent…..and take that one as well." Crassus gestured to Marcus, who seemed to have recovered from his purple eye syndrome.

Slowly, Jedediah rose, and was led into a dark tent, with Marcus shoved in behind him. A few moments later, Octavius was roughly dropped on the stone ground, and Jedediah rushed to him, fearing his friend's condition.

"Octavius," he whispered, shaking him gently. "Octavius, come back to me,"

There was no reply, and Jedediah was left with the feeling he had failed, and the thought that he was about to lose his best friend.


	16. Chapter 16

Octavius lay there, the cold seeping through his ripped tunic and gnawing at his skin. The world was dark. He saw nothing. He could hear distant voices, but could not speak a reply to anything they said. He heard Jedediah's voice. It was faint, but the urgency in it was alarming. It seemed as if the cowboy thought something was wrong with him. But there was nothing wrong. Octavius felt fine…...at least, that's what he himself thought. He also heard Marcus yelling something, and a few times felt himself being quickly moved to different places around what he guessed to be the tent. But there was never a moment when he didn't feel Jedediah nearby, protecting him from whatever was happening in the waking world. He heard Jedediah trying to wake him, but he could not open his eyes. He just could not.

"Octavius, come on, please," Jedediah pleaded, his eyes tearing up even though he tried to fight it. "Come one, Octavius. You've gotta wake up….."

Marcus, who had been standing quietly in the corner, walked over slowly, frowning. "Jedediah, he is not going to wake," He whispered, hating to break the news.

Jedediah's head shot up, and he glared suspiciously at Marcus. "How can I believe you after what you've done!" Rising to his feet and taking a few paces towards him.

Marcus stepped back, slightly frightened by the rage the cowboy displayed. "I…..I did not mean to. It was not me…."

"You turned me in, didn't ya!" Jedediah continued yelling, stalking ever closer.

"I…...I was being controlled…...I could not help it….I…..I was possessed."

The anger slowly retreated from Jedediah's eyes as he remembered Marcus' glowing purple eyes, and the scared look on his face, and the random yelling and blabbering that left the Roman's mouth as he paced the tent, yelling things in a strange language, and pleading for mercy in his normal, comprehensible language. It was the only explanation. Still, he didn't at all like what he'd said about Octavius.

"He will make it…..he's just gotta make it….." He whispered, falling to his knees beside him again.

Marcus sighed. "I…..I know how to save."

Jedediah looked up immediately, and looked at Marcus with hopeful eyes. "You do? Quick! Tell me!"

A look of regret passed over Marcus' face, and he bowed his head. "I...I do not know exactly…"

Jedediah's face fell. "Wha….what….?" He said in disbelief. Perhaps Marcus was still in fact possessed.

"Well….I do not know how, but I know who does."

"Please…...anything….."

Marcus sighed again, and yelled something in that strange language he'd been speaking in earlier. Suddenly, the Mayan priest walked in, accompanied by a few warriors. Jedediah gasped silently, and sat frozen stiff in horror.

"Marcus…..wha…." He managed to say, fear rising in his throat.

Marcus looked up, with an unreadable expression. "I said I would do anything…...and I will."

"But….why…..?"

"The….the priest…..he is in need of a servant…."

Now Jedediah understood what was going on. And he didn't like it one bit. "No, Marcus, you'd better not be thinkin' what I think you're thinkin'."

But Marcus was. "I have been partially possessed already. If I remain longer and fight it, then I will only become weaker. I….I have given myself to him. In return, he shall heal Octavius."

Jedediah had no idea how to reply to that. He wanted Octavius back. He wanted to know he would survive. But at the same time, he hated letting Marcus sacrifice himself like that. But there was nothing he could have done to stop him. Like almost all Romans, Octavius included, he was as stubborn as a soldier…..like a Roman should be. With a reluctant sigh, Jedediah rose to his feet.

"As soon as this is done, we'll be back for you." He promised, shaking the Roman's outstretched hand in a symbol of friends parting ways.

Marcus smiled sadly. "I….do not make promises that cannot be kept." He said simply, looking away.

"No, it will be kept. Octavius will come back for ya too. If I know Octavius, then he'd never leave a good man behind."

Marcus sighed again, and exchanged a ceremonial Roman salute with the cowboy before turning away. Silently, he followed his escort of Mayans, and vanished from the vicinity. He waited in silence, staring expectantly at the Mayan priest.

The Mayan stared back at him, locking eyes with the prisoner. There seemed to be something in those dark eyes of the Mayan's, something…..not quite human. Jedediah thought he could feel something sinister in the air, like an evil presence. Due to the Tablet, Jedediah did now believe in magic, but he knew first hand what the tablet's magic felt like. And this, he concluded, was NOT the Tablet's magic.

He waited for the priest to do something, anything, to cure his friend. But he just stood there, watching. And the staring made Jedediah very uncomfortable.

"Ya gonna heal him or what?" Jedediah asked, slightly annoyed at this point.

Finally, the Mayan stood, and lifted his staff. Jedediah, expecting his friend to pop up well, was shocked that nothing happened. Octavius still looked as weak and ill as he had before, if not worse. This angered the cowboy, and he sprung to his feet.

"What was that!?" He yelled, anger in his voice. "You were supposed 'ta cure him!"

The Mayan said nothing, and began to leave.

"Wait!" Jedediah cried, rushing forwards.

The Mayan whirled around, and raised his staff again. This time, Jedediah felt a searing pain travel through his body, and fell to his knees with a shout. It subsided as soon as it struck, but by then it was already too late. The Mayan had left, and there was nothing Jedediah could do.

He felt the sadness and anger of defeat build up within him, and fought back the tears. He would not cry….He would not cry. He'd done enough of that, he believed, and refused to let a single tear fall. Just because the priest hadn't helped him, didn't mean that all was lost. He knew Octavius would never let such a small defeat get to him. Then again, Octavius wasn't awake to give the frightened cowboy the support he needed. He hated to admit it, but he needed someone to tell him it would be okay, someone to comfort him.

"I'm such a weak failure," He whispered miserably, sitting himself down again beside his unconscious friend. "I let Marcus go. I failed you. I couldn't wake you, I failed you again. I let you get captured….how can you forgive me now?"

Of course, he didn't expect any reply, but it felt good to speak his thoughts aloud, even if there was no one around to hear them.

"Most of the time I spent back in Rome, back in that room ya lent me, I spent cryin' like a stupid baby," He continued, ashamed. "I should've come lookin' for ya sooner. If I had, ya might be awake now 'ta hear my apology."

He was silent, and then continued. "I realize ya can't hear me, but I've gotta say this before I explode. I'm sorry. I'm so….so….." By the last part of the sentence, Jedediah found himself in tears, just what he wanted to avoid. But at that point, he didn't care. He just wanted everything to be okay again. He wanted to go home and live in peace, without the threat of death lingering ever so closely behind him. He wanted Marcus back, so he could watch over and defend Rome until their leader was back on his feet. But most of all, he just wanted his best friend Octavius back.

"Jedediah….?" A weak voice said suddenly, causing him to glance at his friend.

"Octavius?" He asked, astonished.

Octavius smiled weakly, and his eyes glimmered with hope.

"Ockie!" Jedediah exclaimed, hugging his friend without giving the poor Roman even the slightest warning.

Octavius cried out, and Jedediah immediately let go, afraid he'd inflicted more injuries upon him.

"Octavius? Are you alright?" He asked urgently, helping him slowly sit up.

"Your…..hugs…..are…..lethal…" Octavius gasped, coughing a few times.

"Sorry," Jedediah said, frowning slightly. "Are you alright?"

But the Roman didn't appear to hear him. In fact, he had a rather peculiar look in his eyes, like he was staring at something far away, trying to see it fully.

"Octavius? Are. You. O. K.?" Jedediah asked again, a little worried.

"Huh? Yeah…..I'm fine…...I believe….." Octavius stammered.

"Oh my gosh….." He whispered, realization sinking in.

"What?" Octavius asked puzzled, confusion on his face.

"You're not Octavius, are you….." He asked, taking a few steps back.

"Jedediah…..of course I'm Octavius….why'd you believe otherwise?"

"'Cause ya ain't actin' much like 'em," Jedediah said accusingly, taking a few more steps back.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm Octavius!"

"No your not! Octavius never uses conjunctions! It ain't in his Roman grammar!"

Octavius froze, and a look that meant "Oh snap" crossed his face. "Oh….." He said, before faceplanting on the ground.

Jedediah gasped, and rushed over. "Octavius?" He asked urgently, carefully turning him on his back. "Octavius? Wake up, you were just here…"

But he was silent. Jedediah sighed, and as the sun rose, realized what must have happened. When the Mayan priest had raised his staff, he had awoken Octavius. But not as himself. Jedediah wondered if it was some form of possession, and for the first time, he actually felt afraid of his friend. And as the sun sent on the second night, Jedediah realized the grim reality of his situation. After the day, he had only a few hours before the end came, for both him, and his friend, who from the beginning was innocent. And as a best friend should be, he was determined to save him, no matter the cost to himself. he had failed Marcus, and perhaps his people, but he would not fail Octavius.

"Not this time," Jedediah said as the rays of the sun peaked on the horizon. "I won't fail ya now."


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the late update. My computer has a virus on it, thanks to my brother, and I'm stuck using the family computer until mine is repaired. So the chapters may be later than I'd like them to be. But hey, it just means I have more time to plan it out and analyze the plot, in the constant search for a bigger, better idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Larry was once again on his rounds, after being out sick for the past two nights. While he was out, Teddy had taken over his duties, but had forgotten the miniatures in the hall. You really couldn't blame him. He hadn't noticed anything strange when he walked by. This was, of course, due to the efforts Lepidus and Antonius….mainly Lepidus…...keeping the empire, and the neighboring West under control. As of now, there had been no problems in either of these exhibits, except for the obvious fact that Jedediah and Marcus were gone, most likely searching for Octavius. While Antonius tried to pay attention to the less fun parts of being in charge, Lepidus had been personally leading search parties around the museum, hoping for any trace of the two. He could have asked Teddy or another exhibit for help, but being knew, he was unsure of their status when it came to friend or foe. And since he was their temporary leader, the soldiers followed his directions without protest or question.

The night before Larry had finally returned, he'd gotten a reassuring phone call from the president, stating that all was well and organized, as it should be, and that his first night back was going to be easy. And it had been. As Larry walked on, he glanced at his watch.

"Magic time." He said, grinning. Right on que, Rexy began to slowly move, and wagged his tail happily. "Hey, boy."

Rexy's tail shook even faster, and started banging it against a nearby column.

"Whoa! Hey!" Larry exclaimed, shaking his hands. "Settle down boy."

The enormous fossil let his tail droop, and Larry rubbed his old nose. "There's a good boy," He said, taking out a giant dog bone, one that his old company had manufactured before he renewed his post. He gave it a mighty throw, and ducked just in time to avoid a rather hard slap with the bony fragments of the dinosaur's strong tail. "That's my good boy."

"Lawrence!" Teddy said from a little ways down the hall, riding in upon his horse.

"Hey Teddy," Larry greeted, smiling.

The president swung out of his saddle, and stepped forth, shaking the night guard's hand vigorously. "Thought you'd never show up again, lad. What did you have, man?"

"I don't know, really. Probably just a cold or something. Had me knocked off my feet, though. Spent most of the time in bed."

The president cringed. "Sounds like quite an ordeal, Lawrence."

"It was."

"Well, now that you're back, um, may I go, now?"

Larry glanced with a puzzled expression on his face. "Of course. Why?"

Teddy's blushed. "Sacagawea wished to take another evening walk, but I had to turn her down so I could keep an eye on things. I...I want to make it up to her."

The night guard smiled. "You could've gone out while I was gone, I trust you and her would stay out of trouble."

"Oh, I know that. I just, you know…"

"Ahhhh," Larry said, nodding understandingly. "Trying to portray a sense of duty, eh?"

"No. No. Well, yes."

Both men chuckled slightly. "She isn't mad at you, right?" Larry asked, serious again.

"Oh, of course not! She's as happy as ever. Well, then, I suppose I'd best be off."

"Okay, then. I'll be here, guarding."

As the president turned to leave, he remembered what he'd been wanting to say. "Oh! Right! Lawrence, a group of Romans are out wandering. I'm not sure why, but I think you should check it out. We don't want an incident like last time…."

Larry shook his head. He didn't like what happened the last time the miniatures were acting strangely. "I'll check on it. See ya, Teddy."

Quickly, Larry made his way down the hall, and paused for a moment when he was summoned by the Moi statue.

"Dum-Dum brought me gum gum?" He asked, a comical grin on his stone face.

"Oh, yeah, Sorry. Forgot about that this evening. Here," Larry pulled out a twenty four pack of peppermint chewing gum, and hurriedly fed it to the statue. "It's been a busy evening, you know. This job can be pretty demanding at times, some more than others….."The night guard broke off, and sighed. "I'm talking to a rock,"

Starting off again, the night guard whistled a tune, scanning the floor for any telltale signs of miniatures traversing the marble floors. He happened to glance at a podium which held the Norse Viking display, and saw a few figures outlined against it. He stopped, and squatted down, watching them. He recognized one of them as the older Roman he'd added to Octavius' exhibit, and remembered from his extensive research that he was the great general Lepidus. He also noticed five other Romans, and a few horses. The group didn't look like a hostile patrol searching for escaped prisoners. Still, even though they were too small to cause any real harm to the giant. he was cautious in case they had some sort of elaborate scheme or something with one of the unfortunate miniature leaders at the receiving end of some sort of punishment for something they had no power over. Though his fears were uncalled for, he still had them, and went forth with the confrontation as if lives were on the line. He reached out his hand, and took up one of the miniature Roman's before he could call out a warning cry. The others turned around, and gasped; not in horror, but in surprise at seeing the night guard after so long of an absence.

"Alright now," Larry said sternly, holding the little Roman soldier high above the ground. "What's going on here?"

The tiny soldier was startled, and looked at Lepidus for encouragement.

"Well? I'm waiting," Larry said impatiently.

"Uh….." The Roman whimpered, his eyes widened with a slight sense of terror. He gulped, and glance at Lepidus again, who'd climbed up the podium so he could be slightly level with the giant man.

"Please, put him back down," He said calmly, watching even the smallest glimmer of his eyes.

Larry set the miniature Roman down, and he went scurrying back to the others, who huddled together behind shields and drawn swords. Lepidu took a small step back as Larry knelt down before the podium, and awaited an explanation.

"What are you up to, Lepidus?" He asked, using the miniature's real name to catch him off guard…..just in case it was part of a plot.

"I could ask you the same thing, Giant," Lepidus replied, crossing his arms. "I should hope that a guardian of little men such as us has a slight amount of gentleness when handling the ones he protects."

Larry looked confused, and somewhat bewildered by the Roman's quizzical nature. He hadn't been expecting that much courage, especially from someone who hardly knew him. But he answered anyways. "I'm gentle with the people I can trust," He said, waiting to hear the Roman's comeback. He was surprised by the question he asked.

"Can we trust you, then?"Lepidus asked, hope in his eyes.

Larry paused, now realizing that the small group of Roman's weren't a threat to anybody. He sat thinking of an answer to convince the Roman of his allegiance.

"Can we trust you?" Lepidus asked again, hoping he could make an ally out of the giant which he confronted.

"Yes," Larry said, after a moment of thought. "Yes, you can trust me."

"Good. Then we must talk. I have much to share, and much to ask."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, then, you don't know where they are?" Larry asked, frowning.

"No, I am afraid I do not. Octavius went missing a few nights back, and Jedediah came to Antonius and I in despair, telling us that he had been taken by some rogue cowboys. The next evening, he and nad Marcus left after we broke the news to him that Octavius was being held hostage by Crassus,"

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute. Crassus? Crassus who?" LArry questioned.

Lepidus looked puzzled. "Licinius Crassus, the Roma general."

Larry groaned, a noise symbolizing the occasional stupidity of humanity as he remembered Octavius telling him about the nefarious general and his role in the plot of Emperor Nero. Now, he realized too late that he should have had Octavius follow up and prove his belief of the general's demise. Apparently, Octavius had been wrong.

"Is….there a problem, sir?" Lepidus asked, slightly uncomfortable at the night guard's tone and reaction.

"Yeah. A few months ago, Octavius had a little fight with Crassus and…."

"Yes, he told me about that. What happened to Jedediah shall not happen to Octavius if we hurry. Now, I need help from one such as you,"

Larry raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Your size may come in handy. All I know for sure, is that Crassus has Octavius, and Jedediah and Marcus are missing. Due to the investigation Antonius and I led, we have found that there was no struggle, so we do not believe they were forcefully taken. We believe they may have left searching for him on their own. Which leaves one of three possible circumstances. Either they have not found him, and are still searching, or they have been captured as well. Or, perhaps, they have found Octavius already, and are on their way back. We all hope for the later possibility, but we cannot rest until we know for sure."

Larry nodded. "Right. Let's find them before they get themselves into trouble."

But Larry could have never guessed the danger that had already befallen the three helpless men in the basement.


	18. Chapter 18

Octavius groaned softly, slowly returning to the waking world. He didn't remember much of what happened, but knew enough to know that he was in a pretty bad situation, and that he was apparently alone. Well, he thought he was alone. He didn't know Jedediah was sitting slumped against the entrance to their little prison, asleep after a long night of keeping vigil. Octavius blinked open his eyes, and found that he was still flat on the hard, concrete ground he'd been on when he lost consciousness, and that it was brighter in the room than it had been. He found that the light was emanating from a small oil lantern in the center of the room, which cast its faint glow upon every corner of the prison which held him so. As he continued staring at the light, his eyes slowly moved beyond its brilliant glow, and he saw with a somewhat excited jolt that he in fact wasn't alone, for his friend was right there with him, asleep and seemingly unharmed. This was a relief for the Roman, who had feared his friend had been harmed during the time he was away. But now, his fears were put to rest, and he felt that he could be calmer now, and that he could take anything Crassus through at him with the help of his best friend. As long as he wasn't harmed in the process.

He lay for a while longer, contemplating what to do next. The obvious thing would be to awaken his slumbering friend, and take away the burden of guilt he must be bearing, but Octavius had no way of alerting him, for he could not speak above a weak whisper. But if he tried some other way of waking him, a louder way, then that could alert anyone nearby, who may believe it to be an escape again. Sighing, Octavius went to move his hand beneath his throbbing head for a makeshift pillow, when his knuckles scraped against something hard. He winced, and quickly pulled his hand away. He narrowed his eyes, trying to concentrate his vision on the object he had just encountered. He found that it was not one object, but a about a dozen little pebbles. Experimentally, he tossed one with as much strength as he could muster at Jedediah, and it landed at his feet. Waiting a few moments for his strength to refill, he threw another, which bounced off the cowboy's Stetson. Jedediah mumbled something, and swiped at his face, letting his hat fall over his face. Octavius sighed, and tried again, this time knocking the Stetson off his friend's face, and watching it fall in his lap. He tossed one more stone, and it hit the poor cowboy right smack in the nose.

"Ow!" Jedediah yelled, his eyes flying open, He rubbed his nose, cursing slightly. He picked up his Stetson, and paused when he heard a faint whisper. He looked around.

"Jedediah…"

The whisper came again, and his eyes landed on Octavius, who was awake, and he smiled. "Octavius!" He exclaimed, running forwards. He then skidded to a halt, and stared at him with a look of suspicion on his face.

Octavius looked up at him in confusion, and slight fear, unsure of what was wrong. "Jedediah?" He tried again, his fear growing. "What….what is wrong?"

"Are you really Octavius?" He asked, taking a few steps back.

Octavius looked genuinely confused, and replied with as loud a voice he could muster, "Yes….Jedediah you are scaring me….."

Jedediah blinked a few times, shook his head, and smiled. "Sorry 'bout that, Octavius. You were just possessed or somethin' earlier, and you weren't really you and,"

"Possessed? What do you mean I was possessed? Jedediah, what has happened?" Octavius asked, sincerely frightened now.

Jedediah sighed, and gently helped his friend into a sitting position. "Sorry Octavius, I didn't mean 'ta scare ya. You've been unconscious for a while now, and I was worried you'd never awaken. It's been really hard ever since you were taken and…."

"Jedediah, you are crying, my friend. Please, do not fret. I am alright."

Jedediah realized that a few tears were indeed slipping from his eyes, and he laughed in slight embarrassment. "Well, like I said, it was really hard and scary. But I'm glad you're okay. Are you hurt?"

Octavius' expression turned serious, and he took a deep breath. "Well, I am, somewhat, though I am unaware of the extent of my injuries….."

"Tell me specifically, so I can help ya."

"Well, it hurts pretty much everywhere, but it is nothing I cannot handle."

Jedediah frowned. "Your lyin'." He said simply, looking the Roman in the eyes.

"No, I am not." Octavius replied, finding it difficult to look directly in his friend's bright blue eyes.

"Octavius, you're a horrible liar. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong."

"Octavius, somethin' is wrong, I can see it in your eyes. You look like you're in pain, and you ain't very convincin' when you're on the verge of tears."

"Well….okay, you are right. I am not at all fine. I cannot really tell what it is but…...I think I am just tired…...yes. I am only slightly tired."

Jedediah didn't believe a word of it, but didn't press his friend. Even though it was obvious to both himself and the cowboy, Jedediah knew Octavius wouldn't admit it. Getting Octavius to admit a problem, depending on the circumstances, was like trying to keep a horse in a confined space. To put it simply, Octavius simply would not speak, and nothing could change that. Forgetting the conversation entirely, Jedediah decided to discuss a plan of action.

"We need to escape," He said, turning serious again.

Octavius nodded, though he didn't look very hopeful. "I know we must find a way out, but I have tried so many times…...and, I do warn you of the consequences if we are caught…"

"And what we face if we stay put like sittin' ducks. What exactly have you tried?"

Octavius looked thoughtful for a moment, and then spoke. "I tried to exit from the front, but was unable to do so for I was caught and brought back. I tried a different approach, leaving from a side door, but it was heavily guarded, as was, and still is, the front. I do not believe we have a potential route through there."

"Did you try…...a different approach?"

"What do you mean, 'a different approach?' Of course I have tried different ways. But none of them have worked."

With a slight smile, Jedediah slipped his hand into his holster, and pulled out a little pocket knife. "Crassus thought he had me bound," He said, thrusting it into the course fabric of their prison. "But he didn't take into account the good 'ol multi tool!"

"Jedediah, have I ever told you that you were a genius?" Octavius asked, smiling himself now.

"No, I don't think you have. It's nice 'ta know, though, it's about time you admitted it."

"Do not get too cocky, my friend. We have not won the war yet."

"Yeah, yeah. Quit talkin' and give me a hand."

"Gladly."

But when Octavius went to stand, he suddenly felt a sharp pain travel through his body, and he sank to his knees, biting his lip to keep from crying out.

"Octavius?" Jedediah asked worriedly, stopping the escape attempt. "Are you…"

"Do not stop," Octavius gasped through clenched teeth. "I am fine. Keep going….."

"But…"

"Jedediah now!"

Quickly, with a sense of urgency, Jedediah began cutting away at the walls of their prison. He cut an oval shape, and made just enough room to get himself and his friend through.

"Can ya walk?" He asked, putting his pocket knife back in its place and coming to kneel beside Octavius.

"I do not think so," He said, then, he sighed. "I am sorry, Jedediah," He sighed.

Jedediah paused from helping him up, and gently set him back down, fearing he might lose his grip and cause his friend unnecessary pain.

"What do ya mean? What're ya sorry for?" He asked, obvious confusion on his face.

"For this, in general," Octavius began. "It was foolish of me, to confront that man like that. I should have just stayed hidden."

"Octavius, what you did, probably saved my life," Jedediah said, smiling slightly. "Now c'mon. We gotta go or 'fore….."

"Wait, I am not yet done."

Jedediah frowned. "Oh," He then sighed."Octavius, not here, not now,"

"No, no. Let me explain, please, in case this is my last speaking to you….."

"No, Octavius, it ain't, so why don't ya go 'head and stop talkin'."

"No, seriously, I have to tell you something…."

Suddenly, voices could be heard from outside, and Octavius was cut short. Jedediah, with a rather annoyed expression on his face, roughly grabbed Octavius under his arms, and dragged him over to the whole.

"Whatever ya've gotta say, it can wait 'till we get outa here. Now, let's get outa here, and don't even think 'bout protestin', 'cause I ain't gonna put up with it." He snapped.

He stepped through the hole, and carefully dragged his friend through as well. Once out, he lay him down for a moment, and peeked out from behind the tent prison. He didn't see anyone, and helped Octavius to his feet, though he could tell it hurt the Roman by the look in his eyes. But Octavius didn't protest, for he knew the consequences of being caught escaping. And he couldn't allow Jedediah to get recaptured.

"OK. Here's the plan." Jedediah whispered, making sure he had his friend's full attention. "We'll have 'ta take it bit by bit, 'cause you're obviously hurtin', and I don't wanna put ya through too much pain. Now, all we gotta do, is reach that crate down yonder. Once there, we can hide out for a moment or two, then we've gotta go," Jedediah paused for a moment, glancing over his shoulder. "I've got two horses stored up at the top of the stairs. If we can reach 'em, the we're golden. Got that?"

Octavius nodded, but looked worried. "Jedediah, how are we going to reach the top of the stairs?" He asked.

Jedediah frowned, and shook his head. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Now, I need ya 'ta just hold on, alright?"

Octavius once again nodded.

"Good. We'll be fine, so long as we reach that crate. C'mon. Nice 'n slow."

Together, with Jedediah's help, Octavius stood again, and tried his best to walk while Jedediah steered him in the right direction. All around, the world was silent. A small light drifted in through a crack in the door, way at the summit of the gigantic mountain they had to soon traverse. Not a soul was around, apparently, and though it was risky, Jedediah decided they could slow down a bit, just a bit, and eventually rest. Octavius felt winded, and lay there panting, the trek taking it's toll on his weak and exhausted body. Jedediah, who was as awake and lively as ever, constantly glanced around, hushing even the slightest whisper between them when a sound was to heard. After a while, Jedediah decided they'd rested long enough, and helped his friend rise to his feet. When suddenly, a shout was heard from a little ways off, and Jedediah gasped. They'd been spotted, and now a small band of cowboys was charging at them on horses, and there was no escape.

"Run!" Jedediah cried, half supporting, half dragging the Roman along the ground.

Octavius panted with the effort, the clatter of hooves could be heard behind him, urging him on. He stumbled a few times, but was quickly dragged to his feet by Jedediah, urgently encouraging him to keep going. He stumbled again, and fell to his knees with a cry. He felt his legs give way, and would have fallen on his face if Jedediah hadn't grabbed him.

"Octavius! Come on! We've gotta get outa here!" Jedediah yelled, trying to get his friend to stand again. But Octavius couldn't take another step.

"Go on…..without….me…." He gasped, coughing.'

"No Octavius. I ain't leavin' ya." Jedediah said stubbornly, kneeling beside his fallen friend as the men drew closer.

"Jedediah…..what are you...doing….?" Octavius asked, taking a deep breath.

"I'm gonna stand by ya, pardner, I ain't leavin' ya behind."

"But…..Jedediah…..they…..they will…...will….kill….you….."

"And they'll kill ya too, and I ain't gonna leave ya alone 'ta die. If you're gonna die, then I'm goin' with you. I ain't gonna let ya go. I ain't gonna leave ya 'ta die alone."

"Jedediah, you must live. I am not important."

"Yes you are, and as your best friend, I ain't leavin'. I promised I'd stay with ya 'till the end, and I will keep that promise."

Octavius smiled weakly, and so did Jedediah. Whatever happened, they would face it together, as friends. And Jedediah would not let him die. But he had no control over what would happen.


	19. Chapter 19

Larry quickly sped to the Hall of miniatures, giving Lepidus a rather bumpy ride in his palm. The night guard, after being told by the little Roman what the note had said about midnight on the third night, was desperate for a lead, and Lepidus had suggested the western doctor who had betrayed Jedediah earlier. It wasn't the best idea, but it was the only one the two could come up with. The plan was to…..integrate…...in a way, the doctor, and see if he could tell them when, what, and why things were going on. The most valuable information they needed, was where the other miniatures were being held. Larry knew the Mayans and other cowboys wouldn't be much trouble to him, and all he really had to do was show himself, and they'd hopefully go running, especially since the Mayans had a tendency of playing the victim.

As they neared the western exhibit, the few people still remaining glanced up nervously, expecting to see a new threat they had to face looming above them. But when they found it to be only the harmless Larry Daley, they relaxed a little, but were still on edge.

"Hey, um, excuse me," Larry said, kneeling down.

One of the cowboys, Hairy, though Larry didn't know his name, stepped forwards. "Can I help ya, Mr. Night Guardin'?" He asked, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"Yes, actually. I'm looking for a doctor." Larry said, a hopeful look on his face.

"A doctor? I someone hurt?" Then, his face turned grave, and he frowned. "It ain't Jed, is it?"

"No, no. We're looking for the doctor, your doctor, the one who betrayed Jed?"

"Ah…..him. The dirty scoundrel. He ought 'ta be hanged, I think. Why do ya need him?"

"We think he might know the whereabouts of Jed, Octavius, and Marcus. So we need to question him."

Hairy stood thinking for a few moments, and then slowly nodded. "I'll be right back."

Hairy turned, and walked into a wooden building, with bars for a doorway. He returned a moment later, leading the doctor, who's hands were bound in rope, out into the center of the exhibit. The townspeople cringed, and they yelled with a hatred stronger than any Larry had ever seen, and that was saying a lot for a guy with his life. Men yelled and threw stones and sticks, women shouted insults and rude things that should never be repeated, or even said by a western woman, and children pointed and laughed at the man, who trudged along grudgingly, ignoring everything around him.

"Excuse me," Larry said sternly, attracting the man's attention. "I need to talk to you for a moment."

"Speak up," The man said gruffly, "A condemned man ain't got time 'ta listen 'ta random ramblings. Make it quick, if ya have 'ta speak."

Larry blinked. "Condemned? Oh no, not that. You all know we don't condemn people here." He said, looking at all the westerners.

"But he broke one of our biggest laws!" Hairy yelled, anger in his eyes. "He deserves the rope!"

The people cheered in agreement, and the doctor seemed unphased.

"You're all fools," He said, smiling. "Ya can't ex'cute me! It'll never work, 'cause the tablet's got a power actin' on me, so I can't die."

"What do you mean?" Larry asked.

"I mean, that them boys down in the basement 'n I are immortal, unlike you and them other fools."

"Basement?" Larry questioned, frowning.'

"Yeah. That's where there at. An' it's almost midnight, so I'd hurry if ya want 'ta see 'em 'live 'gain," He said, grinning. "By the way, I'd watch out for them Mayans, pardner. It's the full moon 'night, and if I 'member correctly, they do sacrificy ritually stuff."

Larry froze, "oh no," then quickly turned tail, and ran out of the hall. He glanced at his watch…..it was almost midnight! In ten minutes it would be midnight! hey had to hurry.

"Where is the basement?" Lepidus asked worriedly.

"It's just down stairs, on the bottom of a staircase nearby. We'll make it."

"I hope you are right, for I fear we may already be too late."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jedediah stood between the two Mayan warriors, surrounded by spears and enemies, bound in rope and watching with solemn, sad eyes as his friend was bound, and left on his knees on the edge of the shipping crate that was to have been there sanctuary. Jedediah had tried to protect them, fighting with all his might, refusing to give in. But, once they had Octavius, he was powerless to stop them. He had no choice but to give in. He glanced at the full moon rising above, its light shining through a large window. Soon, it would be time.

The Mayans paraded around, singing, and dancing, their lyrics blood curdling war cries and ancient chants that sounded just as sinister as anything that could be spoken in any tongue of any language. Some were dressed in full blown tribal outfits, outfitted with animal furs and masks of painted gold and silver. Some wore fine jewelry, greenish blue stones and creepy, skull shaped cups filled with red liquid, which Jedediah had been informed by one of the cowboy traitors that the liquid was goat's blood, and he'd been sick to the stomach with the thought. It was rather…..what was that word Octavius used…..barbaric. And even more disturbing, the screams the warriors cried were terrifying, and they filled Jedediah's heart with dread. He watched Crassus approach Octavius, and realized that he could do nothing to save him. They were doomed.

"It's almost midnight, Octavius," Crassus said, smiling. "Do you know what happens at midnight?"

Octavius shook his head, and glanced fearfully down at what awaited below him. It was a rather silly little sacrifice, with a large glass bowl taken from an old exhibit down in storage, filled with cold water raided from Larry's lunch box. The bowl was pretty, though, and Octavius concluded that it wasn't too bad a place to die in. Still, though, he wasn't ready to go yet. Then again, who is?

"No, I do not know what happens at midnight." Octavius replied, staring at Crassus.

Crassus smiled, and looked up at the moon as it rose almost to the middle of the vast window. "I do. In just a few moments, it will be time to satisfy both myself, my Mayan warriors, and the cowboys who have deserted you, Jedediah. Oh, what a shame. Now, oh! Look at the time! Two minutes now. Ohhh, this is sooooo exciting! Can you imagine? Two sacrifices! In one night! To the god of the moon. The moon! Of all things, the moon! The moon goddess Diana wishes for a blood sacrifice! She has never asked for that before! Aha! A minute left! The moon is almost up now! Mayan priest! Priest who worships your moon as I do mine! Begin the ritual! Rush now! Rush! For we are running out of moonlight!"

As the Mayan priest, dressed in a leopard cape and hat adorned with the beast's head began to chant, Crassus settled down, and watched on contentedly. He took a place beside Jedediah, and watched on, smiling. He felt the cowboy becoming irritated, if not angry, by his presence, and turned to him.

"It's a beautiful night for a sacrifice, is it not?" He asked, grinning with an evil gleam in his eyes.

Jedediah didn't reply, and just stared ahead of him, a small tear falling from his eye. He sniffed, and wiped it away with his wrist.

"Aw, do not despair."

"How can I not?" Jedediah whispered, looking down at his feet.

"Well, on the bright side, yours truly gets to perform the sacrifice, a huge honour, you know."

"Please," Jedediah pleaded, looking up at Crassus with watery eyes. "Please, just don't harm him."

"Oh, I won't, it's just a little cold water. It is not too bad, you know. Ah. The priest is finished. It's time for me to do my part."

Crassus stepped forth, a malicious smile plastered onto his face. He stood before Octavius, smiling down at him. It was time, for the moon was now directly in the center of the window.

"So, Octavius, do you know what time it is?" He asked, waiting for an answer.

"It is midnight, is it not?" Octavius replied, staring up at Crassus defiantly.

"Yes, it is. And do you know what happens, at midnight? On the full moon?"

"My death, I presume?"

Crassus chuckled slightly. "You guess correctly. Now, can you swim, little Roman?"

Octavius looked as if he'd just been insulted. "Of course I can swim. You cannot drown me, Crassus, if that is what you are thinking."

"Oh, really, well, can you swim with….this!"

Suddenly, and flash of light shone into the room, just as the trigger of a gun was pulled.

"No!" Jedediah screamed, just as Larry burst into the darkened room.

Octavius gasped, and felt himself slowly falling, down, down, and down, in a swirl of darkness. He was unaware of anything but the sensation one feels when falling from a great height, and time seemed to go slow all around him. As he fell, thoughts and images began to flash through his mind. Thoughts of his home, and his friends, especially Jedediah, and pictures of his memories, like the time he rode in the miniature airplane with his friend, or the time they went exploring finally in the Hall of African Mammals. As he fell, he realized what he was seeing. He was seeing his life, splayed out around him, reliving every moment of his existence as it came to an end. He felt the coldness of water beneath him, and was engulfed by the crystal blue liquid. He watched with clouded eyes as it closed around him, blocking him out from everything in the world above. He felt himself slowly sinking down, unable to float with bound hands, and weak strength. He felt himself hit the bottom of the large bowl, and he stared with his last bit of strength at the light he saw far, far above him, until it dimmed, and eventually, faded completely.

Larry ran in as fast as he could, his flashlight in hand, and headed to the shipping crate. It was a flurry of shouting and running people, Mayan warriors jumping all around, shooting their little, non lethal but greatly annoying arrows, cowboys yelling curses and firing their pistols, and in the midst of it all, stood Crassus, quickly making his way down the crate. Larry shouted commands to the miniature men, trying to get them calmed before they hurt themselves, or shot his eye out, whichever came first. He shielded Lepidus from the onslaught, knowing that miniature weapons had bad effects on miniature targets. He used a hockey mit as a shield, and made his way to the box. But it was covering his eyes, and he couldn't see where he was going. He tripped over the bowl, and slammed into the crate, causing an earthquake of mass proportion. The men on the crate yelled in surprise, and as the crate tilted on its side, threatening to fall, many of them abandoned it and jumped, most landing safely on the ground below, but a few twisting ankles or dislocating legs. But Jedediah was stuck upon the crate, and he called to Larry for help.

Larry regained his balance, and swore softly under his breath. He scanned the floor, searching for the three men he seeked. He couldn't spot them, but refused to give up. He kept searching, and finally spotted the lone figure atop the crate, which was now perched precariously on its side. He quickly grabbed the crate, which caused it to shake wildly, freeing Jedediah from its grasp. But, thanks to Newton's third law of motion, he tumbled backwards, and fell over the lip of the crate, into Larry's palm. He was safe.

"Gigantor!" He yelled, both relieved and panicked at the same time.

"Where are the others?" Larry asked.

Lepidus was already sawing through the ropes which bound the cowboy's hands firmly in place, and glanced up at Larry. "He says it is too late for Marcus, and that he has already been possessed."

Larry sighed, and finally realized that they were left all alone in the big, dark basement room. All the miniatures had left. Some were hiding, no doubt, waiting for him to leave, while others had probably left through secret tunnels in the walls, connecting the museum most simply from the inside.

The night guard went to speak again, when Jedediah suddenly jumped from his palm, landing almost perfectly on the floor below.

"Jed, what are you doing!?" He asked, going to reach for him again.

"I'm 'goin 'ta find Octavius!" Jedediah yelled, ducking to avoid the hand. "He's hurt an' he needs help now!"

Larry frowned. "Where is he?"

"He was in that…" Jedediah froze, and a look of horror appeared on his face. The bowl which his friend had fallen in, was gone.

"Jed….." Larry began, hoping to get answers to the many questions he had.

"No….no! He was right here! RIGHT HERE! Octavius! Gigantor he's gone!" Jedediah yelled urgently. "We've gotta find 'em!"

"Now, hold on, Jed, hold on. Panicking isn't gonna make things any better. Go on, take a nice, deep breath….."

"Gigantor enough of this relaxation stuff!" Jedediah shouted angrily, his hands balled into fists. "If I wanted 'ta relax I would! But this ain't the time 'ta be teachin' me some darn yoga class! We've gotta find Octavius before….before…."

Larry bent down, and picked up the little cowboy, who'd grown strangely silent. He was puzzled, for just a moment ago, Jedediah had been yelling like the world was ending, but was now as silent as if he were asleep. Confused, and slightly worried, Larry spoke.

"Jed? You okay?" He asked.

But Jedediah just ignored him, and stared straight ahead at a mass heap of destruction. That's when Larry noticed the carnage of the thing he'd tripped over. Blue and white glass lay strewn along the floor, the water it had been holding swirled around it, in an oddly tainted red color. And in the center of it all, lay Octavius, soaked and paled, unconscious in the center of the vast crimson water. Jedediah's breath caught in his throat, and his stomach clenched as he saw the scene before him.

"Octavius…." He whispered, fear clawing at his heart.

Larry quickly ran over, and scooped up the tiny, limp Roman. Lepidus looked sick to his stomach, and Jedediah looked horrified. Larry shined his flashlight on the tiny figure, and gasped. He was soaked, from head to toe, and blood seeped through his tunic, mixing with the water Larry had picked up along with the Roman, and dripping out of the night guard's palm. Larry carefully lay the Roman down on one of the steps, and the other two miniatures stepped off his palm. Lepidus hurriedly walked over to the still body, and knelt down. He laid his hand gently on Octavius' chest, and sat perfectly still for a moment, before rising to his feet. Jedediah stood frozen in shock, unable to believe anything that had just happened. The only one who knew what to do at that point was Larry, and he very gently scooped up the Roman.

"Is he alright?" He asked, more for Jedediah's sake than his own.

Lepidus shook his head. "He is alive, which is good. The wound is bad, and I do not know what damage it has caused. He is breathing again, which means he was not too far drowned. I believe our best plan of action would be to leave this accursed place, and stop the bleeding before he bleeds out."

Larry nodded, and lifted Lepidus and Jedediah in his other hand, heading up the steps, and to the only safe place he knew of; his office. Though his worry for Octavius plagued him, he was also rather worried about Jedediah, who hadn't said, or done a thing since seeing his friend unconscious on the ground. Larry concluded it was probably just the shock of the situation. Quickly, he made his way to his office, and prepared for the inevitable.


	20. Chapter 20

The small office space was dim, and only a small fragment of light shown from a small lamp on the edge of the table. The room was spacey, though small, and was full of useless junk laying about. The couch along the right wall was old and ratty, and the pillows were worn and faded. The couch was torn along the bottom, and the cushions were tattered and shredded in some places. The desk was cluttered, with papers and various documents, as well as a couple old bills, and an old mug of coffee. The rug underfoot was dull with age, and the curtains over the windows were as pale as the unconscious Roman's face as he lay in the center of the table, on the outskirts of the ring of light that spread about the table. Larry sat on the edge of the couch, keeping vigil over the coffee stained table and the three miniatures. Beside him, Jedediah and Lepidus sat as well, only Jedediah was pacing up and down the couch, casting solemn, sad glances in the direction of his wounded friend.

Unlike what the night guard had expected, Jedediah was taking the disaster better than what he had expected. Of course, it was obvious he was still worried and afraid, but was refraining from falling into a total breakdown. When spoken to, he just stared with a wavering gaze at whoever was talking, and then went back to pacing. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Lucius, who had come all the way from Rome, motioned for Larry to listen. The night guard lowered his hand, and raised it as the medic climbed aboard.

"How is he?" Larry asked, glancing at Jedediah. He noticed the cowboy had stopped pacing, and was waiting with a look of dread in his eyes for Lucius' answer.

"Well, there is good news and bad news," Lucius said, wiping his hands clean with a small cloth.

"The good news?" Lepidus asked, rising now to his feet.

"He should make it, if he gets enough rest and is not disturbed."

"The bad news?" Larry asked next, urgent to hear of the Roman's condition.

"Well…..there is a small chance he may not recover, and, that chance would be caused by an infection."

"Does he have an infection?" Jedediah asked, finally speaking up.

"Unfortunately, he does."

"What kind of infection?" Larry said, slight worry in his voice.

"Well, if he manages to pull through the next few hours, his recovery will be very slow and painful. There-there is an outside force, affecting it, one I have seen only once. When he was imprisoned by Crassus, I assume he was given liquid fire, for I found traces of it in his bloodstream while trying to stop the bleeding. If I am right, then the fire will not let him rest. That is the problem with the fire. Once in the system, it takes a long time to fully leave the body. In a healthy, uninjured person, it would be gone within a few days. But he is in no condition to fight it. He will need support, for only he can fight the infection."

"So will he be okay, then?" Jedediah asked, his blue eyes hopeful, yet sorrowful.

"He should be fine, if given enough time and rest. He is very lucky, though. If the bullet had gone any farther, he would not have made it this far."

"So then he's okay for sure," Larry said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes. He is okay for sure."

Larry sighed with relief, Lepidus took a breath and smiled, and Jedediah finally let out the breath he'd been holding. He would make it.

"Just let him rest, if he can, and if complains of any pain, give him this."

"Thank you," Larry said, taking a tiny bottle from Lucius.

"The instructions on how to use it are on the back. Oh, one more thing, I do not suggest taking him back to Rome yet."

"Why so?" Lepidus asked, frowning. "Antonius and I have been keeping the city safe for a while now, and nothing has happened to stir up any concern."

"But with Crassus' and them Mayans escapin' after Gigantor's accidental attack, they'll be back for more, no doubt." Jedediah pointed out. "And I don't think Octavius should go there. There may be traitors in Rome."

Lepidus laughed slightly. "You are very wrong about that, but if it makes you feel better, I will agree. I hope Larry agrees as well?" He asked the night guard, looking up at him.

"Yeah, yeah. It's a smart idea. Oh, geez!" Larry said, glancing at his watch. "I'm late for the game. Well, I've gotta get going. Do you need a ride, Lucius?"

"Yes, if it is not too much trouble."

"Of course not."

"Could you take me back as well?" Lepidus asked.

"Yeah. Jedediah?"

"No thanks, Gigantor, I think I'll stay here for a while," The cowboy replied.

Larry was about to protest, sensing that leaving him behind might attract attention to himself and his friend if Crassus came calling. But, knowing the cowboy would not be swayed, nodded his head.

"Alright, Jed. If you need anything, I installed a speaker in here. Just push this button here," Larry said, pointing to a big blue button on the wall which the table was against. "When you push the button, speak into this little mike, and I'll hear you, okay?"

Jedediah nodded, and Larry placed him carefully on the table beside Octavius.

"Remember, if he wakes up, give him a cap full of that tea I whipped up, okay?" Lucius said, turning in Larry's palm as the night guard went to leave.

Again, Jedediah nodded, and he was left in silence as the door was closed behind the night guard. The darkness swept in, causing the shadows cast by the lamp light to grow and flicker. Slowly, Jedediah made his way over to Octavius, and knelt beside him. He looked down upon his friend's pale, still face, and covered him with one of the blankets Lucius had left. He didn't stir, and the only way Jedediah could tell he was alive was the sound of his strangled breathing.

"Octavius," He asked, shaking him ever so gently. "Ockie...Octavius please wake up,"

He knew it was futile, but he felt as if he couldn't take it anymore. After a while, Jedediah couldn't cope while struggling with the sadness and guilt in his heart, and he started to cry, letting out the emotions tearing at his heart. He cried, until he eventually fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you, Larry," Lepidus said, bowing slightly. "I am happy to know that he will be alright."

Larry smiled slightly, and nodded. "I'm just glad it isn't like last time. Then he never told me about Jedediah and his injuries, and I didn't know until it was too late. Now, I can check in on them and personally make sure all is well." The night guard looked thoughtful for a minute, then smiled. "I think this'll make my job easier now."

After saying his goodbyes to the Romans, Larry glanced at his watch again, and realized the time.

"Oh, geez, gotta run. It's almost sunrise. Bye, guys." He said, waving.

"Good bye, Larry. Um, might I ask, will they be okay?" Lepidus asked, still slightly worried.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. The door's locked, so nothing can get in, or out."

"Alright. Goodnight, Larry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the shortness and simplicity of this chapter. It's one of those chapters in between two major events that has to be boring-ish and a little low key. The next chapter will be more exciting.


	21. Chapter 21

The marble table Jedediah curled up upon was cold, and he shivered as he regained conscious sleep. Outside, the sun was setting, and the sound of Larry's car motor could be heard as he parked in the staff parking spaces which had been specially installed in the back of the building due to the complaints of Dr. McPhee, who found it tedious to take the cab to and from work everyday. The front door to the museum silently swung open, and the night guard's footsteps echoed around the hall. The door to the small office room creaked open, and the light from a small bulb in the all mighty torch streamed in, lighting up the table. Upon seeing both miniatures in a peaceful slumber, the night guard smiled, and quietly closed the door behind him, preparing for his nightly rounds. He turned the corner, and disappeared into the Egyptian wing, just as the top tumbled off the sarcophagus.

"Morning, Ahk," Larry said, waving a greeting.

"Good evening, Larry," Ahkmenrah replied, jumping down from his resting place. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yeah, actually. There's been some problems with the miniatures."

The pharaoh frowned, obviously remembering the last time he'd helped the two. "What….what problem do they have?"

"Well, okay. Do you remember the Romans from a few months ago?" Larry asked.

"Yes….with Emperor Nero, correct?"

"Yeah. And The Kid?"

"The cowboy I banished into the abyss?"

"Yeah. That one. Well, there was another Roman, a bit more…..evil, I guess you could say. He escaped."

Ahkmenrah frowned. "That's not good, is it?"

"No, it's not. Well, that cowboy you banished a while ago had some little friends who aren't too thrilled with his demise."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Now they've paired up with this Roman, Crassus, and have somehow gotten the Mayans on their side."

"The Mayans!?" Ahkmenrah asked, a surprised look on his face. "But, but, the Mayans NEVER make peace! They never had, and never will!"

"Well, they did, but not in the way I'd hoped."

"So what can I do to help?"

Larry sighed, and took out his iPhone. He pulled up a picture of a Mayan priest holding a cup, and showed it to the pharaoh. "Do you know anything about the 'liquid fire?'"

Ahkmenrah narrowed his eyes, and made a little Egyptian gesture against evil. "It is called 'Bottled Fire,' and is very potent stuff."

"Oh. Lucius told me it was 'Liquid Fire.'

The pharaoh sighed. "As much as I love our Roman friends, they can be slightly hollow headed when it comes to Egyptian culture."

"What do you by that?" Larry asked, confused.

"Well, the Romans eventually conquered Egypt, thanks to our weak Queen Cleopatra. I tell you! Falling for Antonius! The scoundral! But, I suppose I must thank the Romans, the ones who fought under Octavius. Though he took control of my home, he saved it from a horrible fate, though we could no longer call ourselves Egyptians."

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute. Octavius did that? I thought it was...oh, what's his name, Augustus?"

"They are the same person. Only, he is not called Augustus until he becomes Emperor."

"Wait….emperor? I thought he was a general?"

"He is. Larry, you are forgetting that each of us are frozen in a certain point of our lives. When our Octavius was made, he was made in the fashion of a general, though he became an emperor. He does not know this, of course, for it could cause a rift in the Tablet's magic. He had no idea of his real self's future, just his past. Jedediah, on the other hand, was made in his older life, for before he had been an avid tracker and mountain man. Teddy, he was made in his first term as president. Me, I would have become a great king, but i did not, so I am myself. There are some things, Larry, some things we do not, and cannot know. The Tablet has many secrets that even I do not know about. So we must be careful. But, yes, Octavius did conquer Egypt. He does not know, though, that he fully won Egypt. He was made too early in his time line."

"I….see….wow, how do you know all this stuff?"

"Google. The museum has brilliant reception. And your laptop works wonders."

"My laptop?" Larry asked, a little surprised. "Wait, you know how to use a laptop?"

"Now, what is it you need to know about 'Bottled Fire?'" Ahkmenrah asked, waiting patiently for the night guard to speak, though a little agitated at the subject.

"Well, first, what exactly IS it?"

The Egyptian sighed, and spoke. "'Bottled Fire,' was invented by us Egyptians back in my time. It….we used it to torture prisoners of war, and to silence criminals."

Larry looked a little shocked, now forgetting his image of a peaceful, friendly civilization.

"It has very ill effects. For example, a man accused of stealing an oxen was forced to drink it. He suffered for a few days, and then appeared to be well again. A week or so later, he was found dead on the floor of his home. A sad fate, if you ask me, but it was not my choice, this man's fate."

Now, Larry had a look of horror on his face, and felt fear slowly building up. His palms began to sweat, and he licked his lips a few times. "Ahk….Ahkmenrah….."

"Yes? What is it?" Ahkmenrah asked worriedly.

"Oc….Octavius…."

"What about Octavius?"

"He….he drank it…."

Ahkmenrah froze. He stared at the night guard in disbelief, his eyes widened with terror. He just stood there, unmoving, unsure of what to say or do. "He….he drank...the fire…?" He asked shakily, his voice a solemn, shaky whisper.

"Unfortunately, yeah. That's why I came. Do you know of any way to cure it?"

"No I….I don't. Larry, do you know what this means?"

"No, I mean, I don't….I don't think so…."

"Larry, this is very, very bad….."

Larry frowned. "So what do I do?"

"O….Okay, um, first, you can't panic, um, then, then, um, okay…..we need Sacagawea!"

The young Indian woman sat on Rexy's podium, Dexter sitting in her lap, and enjoying a rather warm petting. He chattered excitedly, showing his teeth in a little monkey smile. Sacagawea smiled back, and she scratched the little monkey's chin. Suddenly, the sound of running footsteps filled the room, and Dexter ducked behind her. She stood slowly, expecting to see some sort of animal in need of a little love. Instead, she was greeted with the sight of Ahkmenrah running full speed, his golden cape flying behind him, and Larry, sliding slightly on the floor due to his slick bottomed boots.

"Hey Sacagawea!" He yelled, skidding to halt beside Ahkmenrah.

"Yes? What is it?" The young woman asked, her eyes narrowed in concentration.

:We need some help." The pharaoh said, panting. "Octavius has been poisoned."

Sacagawea gasped slightly, and her hand clasped over her mouth. "What can I do to help," She asked, after the general shock had subsided.

"We need to ask you a few questions about it…..and also find a cure."

With a curt nod, the young Indian led the men back to her exhibit. When they got there, Lewis and Clark were in a very heated debate about moose, and paid the three no mind as they entered. Sacagawea quickly led them into her shelter, and they all sat around a crackling fire.

"Okay. Sacagawea," Ahkmenrah began, staring the woman in her eyes. "Do you know anything about 'Bottled Fire?'"

Sacagawea looked confused for a moment, and shook her head. "I do not know of any 'Bottled Fire,' but I do know of the 'Great Fire.'"

Larry leaned forwards apprehensively. "What is it? Is it a liquid?"

"Yes, it is. It is a very dangerous substance, used by many cultures in the past."

"What is it made out of?" Larry questioned.

"I honestly do not know. I believe it is made out of some sort of herb, though I am unsure of which plant it is."

Ahkmenrah sighed, and rubbed his face agitatedly. "Great. Okay, do you know of a cure?"

"Only the strength of the one fighting it can keep it at bay," Sacagawea explained. Then, upon seeing the worried faces of the men, offered them reassurance. "Do not fear, Larry," She said with a gentle smile. "He is strong. He will make it."

"But what he doesn't? What if we lose him?" Larry said, panic taking him.

"Larry, with a friend like Jedediah, he is bound to make it."

"I hope you're right. I can't stand another loss."


	22. Chapter 22

The faint light of the lamp cast a series of fluttering shadows that danced upon the still fast of the sleeping Roman. The soft, rhythmic sound of his breathing was all that could be heard in that small, though rather large, room where he lay in a deep slumber. It was so quiet, one would be able to hear a pin drop on the other side of the wall. Nothing disturbed the stillness of the room; not even the anxious cowboy, who sat nearby, worriedly watching his resting friend. He was as still as the Roman, his gaze unwavering, not a single blink passing over his blue eyes, and not a single movement. The only sign either was alive, the nearly invisible rising and falling of their chests. Every so often, the old clock down the hall would strike an hour, and its chimes would send vibrations through the room and up the table to where the two were placed. But the Roman did not wake, and the cowboy did not move. Five chimes. It was 5:00. Soon, the sun would rise yet again, and the two, along with all the others, would freeze in the position they were in. The cowboy, weariness in his eyes, shivered as a draft from the nearby window passed through him. But he stayed, frozen in his vigil, and kept his faithful watch over the Roman as he slept, watching, waiting, hoping…..

"Oh!" He cried, finally standing. "I can't take this any more!" He stalked over to the Roman, and stared directly at his closed eyes, willing them to open. "C'mon Ockie. Just wake up, please." He said, slight despair in his voice. After a moment's pause, straining to hear the slightest whisper from his friend, he let out a shout of rage, and slammed his fist down on the side of the cot where the Roman lay. "Come on Octavius! Just! Wake! Up!" He yelled, shaking him roughly.

"Jedediah!" A voice shouted from the doorway.

The next thing the cowboy knew, he was being lifted up by the night guard, who gave him a questioning gaze. There was also a hint of something like worry in his eyes as well, but he kept it well hidden from the little cowboy, who probably couldn't take the blow the truth might bring.

"Jed, you okay?" He asked, waiting for him to calm down. The rage had left his eyes, and had been replaced by anguish and despair.

"I can't do it Gigantor. I just can't." He said, his voice shaky. "I can't. I can't."

Larry sighed, and sat down on his chair behind the desk. He'd never experienced therapy before, though he thought about it during his first night as a night guard, and knew nothing about it. But he knew enough from counseling Nicky about school problems to have a basic idea of how to approach the situation. He had Jedediah sit down on the armrest of the chair, so as to easily distribute hugs, and gave him a moment to calm himself. A few minutes later he was ready.

"Alright, Jed, what's the matter?" He asked. Of course, he knew what was causing the cowboy's distress, but he always started out with that question when he spoke to Nicky.

"Well," Jedediah began, sniffling slightly and wiping his teary eyes. "I'm worried 'bout Octavius. I know you and Lucius and the rest 'o them say he'll be fine, but I just find it hard 'ta believe it when I see him lyin' there like that. I just can't convince myself he'll be fine."

"Jed, Lucius is a professional. I'm sure he's right about Octavius."

"Yeah. And I thought my doctor was right about poor Marcus. And as soon as I believed 'em, he turned and nearly took Marcus' life. And look at Marcus now; lost somewhere in this accursed place. And it's my fault, 'cause I believed."

Larry looked taken aback. "Wait, what do you mean by 'this accursed place?'" When Jedediah didn't answer, Larry then realized what he meant. "You've lost hope, haven't you?"

The cowboy nodded, and turned his gaze back to the Roman. "It's my fault this all happened, Gigantor. It's my fault Octavius' like this. It's also my fault Marcus' gone."

Larry frowned. "Jed, Marcus isn't gone. He's still around here. He's just…."

"Gone? Possessed? Taken? And do ya know why, Gigantor?"

"No. Well, yeah, but,"

"'Cause I'm a foolish idiot and I let him do that!" Jedediah yelled, standing suddenly. "I even let Octavius risk his life to save mine! And ya know what? It ain't worth it! I ain't worth a stupid penny!"

"Jedediah, you are worth all the riches in the world. And Octavius would tell you the same thing. You know that."

"How can he tell me when he's dead?" Jedediah yelled, his voice rising then falling like a sloping hill.

Larry opened his mouth to reply, but paused, closing it again. They sat in silence for a while, Jedediah still looking a mix between anger and dismay, and Larry juggling the decision to tell the cowboy the truth about his friend's condition. He finally made up his mind.

"Jed," He said, licking his lips nervously.

"What?" He replied, glancing up.

"I...have to tell you something."

"Well, go 'head, then."

Larry paused again, and sighed. "Jedediah, it's about Octavius. He's in serious…"

"Larry," A voice said from the doorway. The night guard looked up to see Ahkmenrah standing there.

"Oh, hey, Ahk, what's up?" He asked, glancing down at Jedediah, and then back up at the Egyptian.

"Teddy and I wish to speak with you about...you know."

Larry nodded, and placed the cowboy back down on the table. "Alright, Jed. I've gotta go. I'll check in on you later, alright?"

"Wait. What about Octavius?" Jedediah asked, staring at the night guard.

Larry exchanged a glance with Ahkmenrah, and smiled down upon the miniature reassuringly. "Don't worry. He'll be fine."

"Alright…" Jedediah said, suspicion in his voice. "If ya say so."

"Alright. Bye."

Once Larry left the room he swung the door around, and turned to Ahkmenrah. He smiled, but his smile quickly faded when he saw the look the pharaoh gave him. "What?" He asked, confused.

"Larry, were about to tell him, weren't you." Ahkmenrah said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah...I thought he should know. I mean, he has the right to know…"

"Does he also have the right to a broken heart?"

Larry didn't know how to reply to that, and hung his head. "No. Nobody does."

"We don't know for sure the effect the poison will have on him. Until we do, we had best keep silent. There's no need to give our dear Jedediah more worry."

Larry nodded, and sighed, rubbing his eyes. He felt exhausted.

"You're tired, aren't you?" Ahkmenrah asked, his voice a little gentler.

"Yeah. I am." Larry replied, yawning. "Oh well. I'll get plenty of sleep later. Now. What do you and Teddy need to tell me?"

The frown returned to the pharaoh's face, and he turned towards another door, and opened it. "I think the should be told by him. But I fear you may not like what he has to say."


	23. Chapter 23

"What are you doing now?" Antonius whined, sitting up in his chair and watching Lepidus as he wrote with his stylus on a scroll.

"I am organizing a search and rescue party for Marcus," he replied, rolling up the paper neatly and sealing it with his wax seal.

Antonius sighed, and stood up, straightening his tunic. He walked up beside Lepidus, and stared at the scroll with an intensely intrigued look. He took it from his hands, and tore open the seal.

"Hey!" Lepidus exclaimed indignantly, snatching it back. "Why did you do that?"

"I just wanted to see what it said," The other replied with a casual shrug.

Lepidus sighed. "Why does it matter?" He asked, resealing the message and keeping it well away from Antonius' grasp.

He just shrugged. "I thought I could lead the search party for Marcus, and make myself useful."

At the sound of his comrade's surprising statement, Lepidus smiled. "I am delighted to see you finally take an interest in the welfare of your coll. I am sure that if he knew, he would be most grateful."

"I am not doing it for Marcus, mind you. I am simply doing it for the chance to escape your constant scolding and annoying remarks about taking an interest in the people's lives instead of fretting over my own. And Marcus is not my colleague. He is only a nuisance in my life." He replied.

Lepidus shook his head. "At least you are helping, no matter what your reason may be. By the way, have you heard any news about Octavius? I have not seen him all evening. Is his recovery going well?"

"How should I know?" Antonius asked, heading for the door. "I do not even care. If he dies, then me and you have an empire, like you wanted."

"That is not true!" Lepidus yelled, his face turning a light shade of red. "I do not wish him dead! I wish him alive and well, so that he may continue to help his friend."

Antonius smirked. "You seriously think you are his friend?"

"No," Lepidus said, anger in his voice. "I want him alive for Jedediah and the people. I am no good at ruling...we learned that back when I fled the battlefield when Rome was attacked. And you are no better. I may have once wished him dead, but that was years ago. I realize my mistake now, and I have made my apologies. I wish that I knew then what I do now, and I hope with all my heart that Octavius pulls through. If he does not, I refuse to lead the people. It is Marcus' place, not mine. And if we are unfortunate enough to lose Marcus as well, then leadership shall go to Jedediah."

"The barbarian?"

"No. The cowboy friend. If he cares about Octavius, then he will take his place, as a debt owed to him. But Octavius will make it, and that is that."

"Are you finished ranting yet?" Antonius asked, looking bored.

Lepidus sighed. "Yes, I am. Now go. And take some of the men with you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Larry sat uncomfortably in his seat, shifting from position to position on the plush cushion. Across from him sat the president, a serious look on his face. And beside Teddy, sat Ahkmenrah, who was shifty and uncertain. The three sat quietly, until Teddy broke the silence.

"Lawrence, you understand how much is at stake here, right?" He asked, his voice a mere whisper.

Larry nodded.

"And you realize what may happen if our dear friend succombs to this poison?"

Again, larry nodded.

"Do you also understand that he may pull through, and nothing may happen?"

"Yes." Larry said.

"And you understand that nobody else can know about this, in order to keep them from panicking, right?"

"Yes, I know."

"Lawrence, Ahkmenrah told me you almost told Jedediah of his friend's plight…"

"He deserves to know." Larry interrupted, glancing up.

"Yes, he does. But he shouldn't know until we know for sure just how much of a hold this cruel substance has on Octavius. He shouldn't have any extra worry unless our fears are true. Until then, we must all refrain from speaking about this. Nobody else must know, especially not Jedediah. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand." Larry replied with a sigh. "How will we know if he's not doing so well?"

"We must keep a good eye on him. Have Jedediah inform you of how he feels, and of any changes. He won't know the truth if you ask when you check on them."

Larry nodded again, and sighed.

"Larry, he will be fine. It will probably pass without problem." Ahkmenrah said comfortingly, patting the night guard's shoulder.

"And if it doesn't? If it turns out this poison is dangerous?"

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Lawrence, the important thing to do now is maintain order. Without Octavius Rome will fall into chaos, and there's still the problem of those cowboys and Jedediah. Let's take care of those first, and then ponder this question."

"You're right, Teddy. There's more important things at hand. Let's see, Lepidus, that one Roman I met, he's pretty reliable. He can watch over Rome until this is fixed." Larry pointed out, feeling cheered to be solving at least one major problem. "I'll talk to him right now. See you two later!"

As Larry left the room with a renewed will to continue his duty as the Guardian of the Night, as he liked to think himself, he failed to notice the grave looks on the two exhibit's faces. Walking on, he found a spring in his step, and he smiled slightly. It felt good, knowing that he was all that stood between the good people of the museum, and the outside world. When he finally reached the Hall of Miniatures, he saw a captivating sight. The legions of Rome were lined up in neat, perfect rows, and the few cowboys who were still loyal to their leader were grouped together, riding this way and that on their horses, joined by the sparse but magnificent Roman cavalry. He saw Antonius and Lepidus standing on the bench, and Lepidus addressing the men gathered beneath him. Larry stood off to the side, lingering on the threshold, listening to the speech the Roman general gave.

"Romans and cowboys; I realize that you do not know me, and that I am unworthy to lead such a mighty army of men. I understand you are troubled over the absence of your leaders, and have many questions. I am here to put those questions to rest, and to plead for help." Lepidus paused, and then continued. "You all have heard the rumors, I assume, that Octavius and Jedediah have been captured by the enemy. Unfortunately, those rumors are true."

Are a small murmur rippled through the crowed, and Lepidus waited for them to quiet down.

"They have been taken by the Mayans, as well as the traitors amongst the cowboy kind. But do not be ashamed, cowboys, you cannot sway their minds, and it is not your fault. But. Though we share those two threats, we face a much, much more dangerous foe. Romans, and cowboys alike, we face the evil mastermind behind all this. We face Crassus as well."

Another murmur ran through the crowed, only it was much more hateful and angry, as the men shouted their anger at the mention of the evil man's name. Larry couldn't blame them, though, after what the man had done to both exhibits along with Nero.

"What 'bout Jed?" One of the cowboys hollard up, followed by the voices of the other western men.

"Yeah. What about Octavius and Marcus?" A Roman asked as well.

Lepidus glanced at Antonius, who shook his head, motioning his dislike at the idea of informing the group about how serious the problem really was. But, being an honest man, Lepidus told.

"Marcus is still missing, but Jedediah is fine. He is in a safe place right now, I assure you."

"And Octavius?" A Roman cavalryman asked, astride his chestnut coloured horse. "Where is he?"

Lepidus sighed. "He has been injured in the fight."

A shocked gasp ran through the crowd, and even the cowboys looked surprised. Lepidus then raised his hand, signaling the group to quiet down.

"According to our medic, he is alright, and will pull through. At the moment, he is safe with Jedediah and out of harm's way. Now. I have summoned you all here to tell you about our plans of finding Marcus and gaining information about the enemy we face. I believe that if we find Marcus….."

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute. Lepidus, we should not waste our time on Marcus." Antonius said suddenly, stepping forwards. "We need to attack."

"Yeah!" A small group of people yelled, raising their fists in agreement.

"Hold on. Antonius, we must first find Marcus and bring him home. We cannot do this without him. Besides, he might have useful information."

"But why waste our time? He is probably dead now anyways. Now. We ride out in an hour. Prepare your horses!"

"But Antonius!" Lepidus shouted as the men began to disperse.

"No Lepidus! This is not a mere skirmish like you are use to. This is war. Now leave me to lead the men. And if you wish to find Marcus, and get yourself killed, then by all means, go ahead."

Lepidus stared in shock for a moment, staring at the man he'd once called his colleague.

"Wha...what are you saying…?"

"I am saying, that I have the chance to do what you could not. Octavius is once again out for the count, and I have the chance to take back what should have been ours….and now….mine. So get lost."

Suddenly, Antonius flew at Marcus, and the Roman fell from the bench, landing safely on Larry's palm. He got to his feet, and stared up at Antonius, who slammed his helmet upon his head, and stalked away. Larry didn't stop him, and walked back to his place on the threshold.

"Lepidus, what happened back there?" He asked, holding the little Roman at eye level. But he didn't answer. "Lepidus? Is there something wrong?"

"I….I have failed…" Were the words Lepidus spoke, a look of horror on his face. "Antonius has taken Rome….he….he is going to lead them to war…."

"I know, I heard that. But why?"

"He is a greedy man. But still, we were a team. He was my brother in law by Jupiter! We were family! You traitor!"

Antonius whirled around from where he stood, now on the lip of the Roman display, and turned his back again, stalking into Octavius' old headquarters.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll fix this," Larry promised, leaving the hall behind him.

"I fear Rome may fall if we allow him full command, but I cannot change his mind." Lepidus said sadly, looking at his feet.

"Why not?"

"He has swayed public opinion," Lepidus said with a sigh, watching the men suit up and reign in their horses. "and he has the support of Rome's military. I am no match for his power. I apologize to Octavius for this. I have let a good man down."

"So….I can't ask you to watch over Rome then, can I?" Larry asked.

"No, you cannot. For I am no longer part of the empire."

"Well, then, you can come with me. I could use your help."


	24. Chapter 24

"Octavius, you up yet?" Jedediah asked, glancing over at his friend from where he sat on the edge of the table. The night was almost over, and soon morning would be upon the inhabitants of the museum, rendering them solid and lifeless until the sun's rays disappeared from the Earth's surface. Octavius still hadn't awaken, and Jedediah was becoming worrieder by the minute. He feared for his friend's life. "Come on, Ockie, please wake up. I miss you, and, and I want ya back."

The only reply, was deafening silence, and there was nothing the cowboy could do. For a while, he entertained himself with watching the headlights from cars reflect off the window, and listening to the noises he heard outside of the door, but mostly he sat in silence, waiting and hoping. After a while, he began to tire, and found himself nodding off. "No…." He murmured, fighting to keep his tired eyes from drooping. "...gotta….stay…..'wake….can't…..sleep…." But a few minutes later, he was consumed in the calming world of sleep. But his rest was anything but calming.

As soon as his eyes closed, he found himself in back in the Hall of Miniatures, sitting on the bench facing the exhibits. He was watching the movements of his men below, mounting their horses and their hanging bags over their saddles. He also saw Octavius' men, getting into their armour and preparing for what looked like war. He then saw the man Antonius, standing tall and proud, mounted upon not his own horse…..but Octavius'. He ordered the men to head out, and then the scene began to fade away. A moment later, Jedediah found himself back in the camp he had been imprisoned in, and found it deserted. He walked among the ruins of the tents and fires, and saw the splinters left of the crate which nearly caused his death. He also saw the shattered remains of the blue bowl, and noticed with a shudder the puddle of water still tainted red. Everything was quiet, but he got the feeling he was being watched. He whirled around, just in time to see Marcus staring at him. He was dressed in his Roman armour, and had a peaceful, almost surreal expression on his face, like nothing had happened in the past few nights. But there was something different about him. Jedediah noticed with a jolt that a radiant, golden light was emanating from the Roman, and that his forest green eyes appeared to be staring into his soul. He smiled gently, and stepped forwards.

"Jedediah, I am glad you have finally come." He said, stopping before him.

Jedediah just stared in wonder, unsure of what to say or do. He reached out his hand, and was surprised when it went straight through the Roman. He took a shaky breath, and brought his hand away from Marcus' shoulder.

"Are….are you dead?" He whispered, fear in his eyes.

"No," Marcus replied with a warm smile. "But I am not alive, either."

"That makes no sense!" Jedediah yelled, still a little frightened.

Marcus chuckled slightly. "I know. That is why I told you. You see, I am under the control of the Mayan priest now, so I am neither dead, nor living. I still have my body, but my soul has been taken. That is why I am able to appear before you in your dream."

"But...but that's impossible…"

"Nothing is impossible, Jedediah, and you know it. With the power of the Tablet, anything can be done. It just takes the right knowledge and know how to make it work."

"Is….is that why you're here? To tell me about the Tablet?" Jedediah asked, his fear turned to annoyance.

"No. I have brought you here to share valuable information. I know I am being searched for, and I am grateful for it. But Antonius is making the wrong decision."

"Wait. Antonius? The other Roman? What decision has he made?"

"Well, he has taken control of your people for one thing,"

"What!" Jedediah exclaimed, anger in his voice.

"I am afraid so. He has betrayed Rome. He is unwise and unfit to lead. And now, he is leading yours and Octavius' men into battle against Crassus and the Mayans. And with the help of your western outlaws, I fear they may be unstopable."

"He can't do that!" Jedediah yelled, rage flaring in his blue eyes. "That ain't right! Who does he think he is!?"

"Jedediah calm down, please. Listen. There is more to this. Octavius is great danger."

At the mention of his friend, Jedediah froze, and the rage left his eyes, being replaced by worry. "What's wrong with Octavius?"

Marcus sighed, and looked away. "I am afraid I...I cannot tell you."

"Why not?" Jedediah demanded, taking a step forwards. "Why can't ya?"

"Jedediah, there are some things you just cannot know. I am sorry, but you will have to find the answer on your own."

"But what about Octavius! What about Rome! What about my people! What do I do!?"

"That is up to you to decide. I am sorry, but I must go now."

"No! Wait!" Jedediah cried as Marcus began to fade. "I need answers! Tell me what to do!"

But Marcus was gone, and Jedediah felt himself swirling in darkness, with no light to be seen anywhere. He heard the voices of Larry, and Ahkmenrah, and Teddy, all jumbled together and unreadable. But one name, one word, stood out. He kept hearing them say Octavius. He then found himself in the middle of a large battle, with cowboys fighting cowboys, and Mayans fighting Romans and cowboys, and Romans fighting Mayans and cowboys. He suddenly heard a scream, and whirled around….but saw nothing. He then heard Octavius crying his name, and looked left and right, but saw nothing.

"Octavius!" He called back, running.

"Jedediah…" The voice said, growing fainter.

"Ockie!"

"Jedediah…"

"OCKIE!" He cried, sitting up and opening his eyes with a jolt. He felt sweat rolling down his forehead, and took deep, scared breaths.

"Jedediah…..are you alright….?"

After a moment's recollection, Jedediah shot to his feet, and looked over at Octavius, whose eyes were open part way, and who was finally awake.

"Octavius?" He asked, quickly walking to his bedside. "Octavius…."

The Roman looked a little confused, and nodded weakly.

"Octavius! You're okay!" Jedediah exclaimed, a smile appearing on his face. He gave his friend a small hug, then looked over him thoughtfully. "How do ya feel?" He asked.

"Tired. Really….really….tired…." Octavius replied, blinking a few times.

He then paused, and looked around. "Where….where am I…."

"Gigantor's office. Yer safe now, so don't worry. Now. How do ya feel, 'sides tired? Do ya hurt anywhere?"

Octavius thought for a moment, and shook his head. "Besides the obvious injury itself, no. Why?"

The cowboy shrugged. "Lucius said 'ta give ya this if you complain about any pain." He held up the little bottle, and opened it. Inside, was tar black liquid, that looked to have the same viscosity as the molasses the women over in his exhibit cooked with. And it smelled horrible. "If yer sure you're fine, then don't drink this." He said, closing it and setting it down.

Octavius smiled slightly, and spoke. "No, I believe I am fine. Are you alright, though?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just relieved, is all."

The Roman frowned, and went to sit up, forgetting his injury. He gasped, and Jedediah caught him before he fell back on the pillow.

"Stay down," He said, helping him get comfortable again. "You're in no condition to stand, or sit up."

"Jedediah, are you sure you are okay?" Octavius asked again, staring up at his friend. "You seem disturbed."

Jedediah then realized he was frowning, and probably had worry in his eyes. He sighed, and sat down beside his friend. "I am a little worried, is all."

"About?" Octavius asked.

The cowboy sighed again, and folded his hands. "Can I...tell you something?"

"Of course," Octavius said, looking a little confused. "You can always talk to me about anything, you know that."

"Well...I just don't wanna sound crazy when I say this, but, well, have you ever just, you know, had dreams?"

Octavius frowned, then replied. "Yes, but we all have dreams."

"No, these are different. Their like...telling me somethin', or just...the future, I don't know."

"Jedediah, I do not understand. What exactly have you dreamt about?"

"Well, I had a dream, a while back, when Nero was here. While you were off fightin', I dreamt you were in danger. I dreamt you were dying, and it was just...I didn't know that you were fine, I just...it was nightmare, yeah. That's what it was."

"Jedediah, is this the only dream you have had?" Octavius asked in a grim voice. Something about what his friend was saying wasn't right.

"Well, no. A few nights back, before Lepidus and I found you, I had another dream. It was…..scary, to say the least."

"What was it about?"

"It started with scenes of the sky rainin' fire, and then strange people, who I think were the Mayans, dancin' 'round a campfire. I then dreamt that everyone was sad, and that two cities, I think mine and yours, were fallin' apart around me. I dreamt of families bein' torn apart, of friendships bein' destoryed, I dreamt we were in war, and I dreamt of the world becomin' consumed in a dark haze, and of monsters, and mayhem, and disaster, of golden rivers too hot to touch that consumed everythin' that stood in their way, burning and burning them until they were ash and…"

"Jedediah, calm down." Octavius said gently, taking his friend's trembling hand. "What else happened?"

"I...I dreamt I was alone the whole time…..alone 'ta face everythin', and it was just too much…."

"Alright. Alright. It is okay now. Nothing will happen, I promise you. Everything will be okay…."

"No it won't, Octavius. I had another dream, just now." Jedediah said, looking at the ground.

"Oh," Octavius whispered, frowning.

"I was talkin' to Marcus,"

"Marcus….where is Marcus?" Octavius asked, looking around.

Jedediah bit his lip, and bowed his head. He'd forgotten to tell Octavius about Marcus' sacrifice. "Octavius, I'm sorry," He began, his voice solemn.

Octavius looked puzzled. "Is something the matter? What is wrong?"

The cowboy sighed, and looked at his friend. "Octavius, back at the camp, when you were unconscious, Marcus was taken away."

"Wha...what…" The Roman said, realization setting in. "He is not here, is he." He whispered, a small tear slipping down his cheek.

Jedediah sighed, and took his friend's hand in his own. "I'm sorry, Octavius. He….he was left behind."

The cowboy waited for a reply, but Octavius was silent, his eyes closed and his head turned away, trying to hide the despair he felt.

"He...he did it to save us, Octavius." Jedediah said, slight anger in his voice. This anger, of course, was directed at himself. "He...you were hurt real bad, and we thought ya wouldn't wake. He then told me he knew how to save you, but I then found out how he meant to do it. He surrendered himself, Octavius. He gave himself to the Mayan priest. He's not dead, though. He's just….possessed, sort of. He can't control himself anymore."

"I...I just...I cannot believe it…" Octavius stammered, recovering from his shock. "I...we knew each other since….since we were young children. I...this should never have happened…"

"There was nothing you could have done, Octavius. I tried, believe me, I tried. But he wouldn't change his mind. He's a very loyal second in command, Octavius. And I'm sorry this happened. But he can be saved, ya know. He can be saved."

But Octavius didn't reply. Jedediah looked down, and noticed his friend's eyes were closed, and he checked to make sure he was breathing. He was, and concluded the Roman had gone to sleep. He sighed, and wished him good night, and then set up a makeshift bed beside the cot, and fell asleep as well, forgetting his final dream. It was a mistake he would later on regret.


	25. Chapter 25

"So...why do you need me?" Lepidus asked, sitting on the edge of the table. Larry, Teddy, Sacajawea, and Ahkmenrah were sitting around the table, discussing a new plan of action, which was slightly annoying to the three exhibits involved.

"Lawrence, I thought we had dropped the subject of this matter." Teddy said, crossing his arms.

"We did, but I think I have an idea. Okay. So, none of us are around Octavius all the time, and neither can Jedediah, since he can't know, right?" Larry asked, excitement in his voice.

"You are right. We are normally busy in the evenings, and cannot always keep an eyes out for our little Roman friend." Ahkmenrah replied, nodding.

"And that would pose a challenge, wouldn't it?"

"You're absolutely right, Teddy. That's why I've got Lepidus. He can keep an eye on Octavius, since he's the perfect size. That way, Jedediah won't suspect a thing." Larry concluded, smiling, He crossed his arms, and looked around at the faces of his gathered friends.

"Larry," Sacajawea said suddenly, in her usual soft voice. "Do you not think Jedediah may become suspicious? Can this Lepidus keep silent?"

"I don't see why not. He's done a good job so far."

"I am sorry, but what is this about?" Lepidus asked, rising to his feet. "I mean, if you wish for me to do you a favour, then I shall without question. But I would like to know why I am spying on Octavius. What has he done?"

"It's not what's been done, son," Teddy explained, looking at the Roman. "It is what has been done to him, that is the problem. Lawrence, explain."

The night guard nodded, and spoke. "You know he's hurt, right?" He asked.

"Indeed." Lepidus replies, his voice falling to a solemn whisper. "I was there."

"Yeah. He's not up yet, though. But he'd doing better. You remember what the doctor said, about the fire?"

The Roman thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, I do. He said that it could cause an infection, therefore slowing his recovery."

"Unfortunately, this fire might be lethal."

At this, Lepidus frowned, and his eyes filled with worry. "That is not good." He whispered.

"No, it's not. The thing he drank, or, was forced to drink, is called 'Bottled Fired', and it's highly toxic. And...well...he drank it, and he'd in serious trouble."

"How...how could he have consumed the...the Fire?" Lepidus stammered, fear in his voice. "Oh, this is very bad."

"It is. He might make it, or he might, well, succumb. We want you to keep an eye on him, and make sure he's okay. And if the worst happens, be there for Jed, and tell me immediately, okay?"

Lepidus just nodded, still shocked. "Why must Jedediah not know?" He asked.

Larry sighed. "If he does, he'll panic, and it might make things worse. If he finds out about Octavius, then we'll have more problems to deal with. And we've got enough problems as of now."

"Sir, I understand the how much you need my assistance, but how can I carry out your orders if I cannot even save Rome from disaster? If I leave Antonius to rule, then Octavius may not have an empire to go back to."

"And if you don't help us, he might not have a life at all." Ahkmenrah spoke up, silencing the Roman.

"I really do want to help you, but I do not think I can." Lepidus whispered, bowing his head. "And I do not want to fail anyone else."

"Lepidus, you are not a failure," Larry said, picking up the little Roman. "So you messed up a few times, it happens. And, as far as Rome's concerned, if Octavius is cured, then he can take back the city."

"If he is strong enough," Lepidus said under his breath. He then looked up, and saluted. "I shall not fail you, sir. I shall do my duty to the best of my ability."

"Thanks, Lepidus. I knew I could count on you. Believe me, Octavius will thank you."

With that, Larry placed the miniature on the ground, and Larry watched him walk away, hoping he could count on the little Roman to do the job right. As Lepidus walked towards the door to Larry's office, he was stopped by a sound unlike any other. It was high pitched, loud, and evil sounding, a Mayan war cry. He then the sound of gunfire, and broke into a sprint, rushing for the door. "Oh no," He whispered, reaching the door. He pushed in open, and saw just in time Jedediah grappling with a Mayan warrior, apparently losing, since he was pinned to the ground with a spear raised above his head. He ran forwards, knocking into the Mayan and sending him stumbling backwards.

"Lepidus?" Jedediah asked, panting as he took the Roman's outstretched hand and leapt to his feet.

"Yes, I am here. What is happening?" Lepidus replied, drawing his sword as a new wave of Mayans charging at them.

"No time! Guard Octavius!" The cowboy shouted, drawing his pistol, and facing the onslaught of men. "Go! Now!"

Quickly, Lepidus ran for the desk, and found a loose thread hanging down from the chair. He hurriedly climbed it, then, leapt for the edge of the desk. He hauled himself up, and quickly ran to where Octavius lay, and was mildly surprised to see the Roman with his sword drawn, looking as if he was ready to take on all challengers.

"Octavius?" He asked in astonishment. Perhaps Larry was wrong.

"Greetings Lepidus. Um, do you mind, uh, taking care of that?" Octavius replied, nodding to a Mayan warrior approaching.

"Oh, right." Lepidus said, running over. He kicked the Mayan backwards, sending him over the edge. He then turned back to Octavius, who had collapsed back onto his makeshift bed, his forehead sweaty from the effort of staring down the enemy. "Are you alright?" Lepidus asked, coming to stand beside him.

"Yeah, yeah. I believe so. Just tired, and a little weak. But I am fine. Are you?"

"Yes. Yes. Brilliant. Um, at a better time, I to discuss something with you, if you do not mind."

"Of course not…"

Suddenly, there was a shout from below them, followed by a yell of anger. Octavius narrowed his eyes, and once again picked up his sword. Jedediah couldn't hold off the onslaught on his own. He needed help. Fast.

"Help me up, Lepidus." Octavius said, struggling to sit up. But Lepidus held him down.

"No," He replied, taking the Roman's sword. "You remain here. I will help Jedediah."

Lepidus ran to the edge of the table, preparing his descent, when Jedediah's head suddenly popped up, an urgent look on his face.

'"The button!" He cried, suddenly slipping down as one of the Mayans grabbed hold of his foot. "Push the button!"

Lepidus looked at where the cowboy gestured, and ran as fast as he could to it, ramming into it with all his might. And a split second later, and alarm was blaring through the room, and Sacajawea's voice came over the intercom.

"Is everything alright?" She asked urgently, her voice echoing.

"No!" All three men yelled, as loud as they could.

"Do not panic! Larry and Teddy are coming!"

As the alarms and water filled the room, Jedediah continued fighting with all his strength, fending back the invasion as best he could. He was tiring, and was dismayed to see that there was no end to the flood of Mayans, and that he was running out of ammunition. He finally used his last bullet, and ran; heading for a nearby crack in the wall. He had just enough room to squeeze through, and crouched at the ready, poised to attack the first man who dared to enter. Suddenly, he smelled something burning. To his horror, he saw through the entrance a Mayan with a torch, and the others piling timber in front of the entrance, trapping him in. He was trapped. The Mayan threw down the torch, and the fire slowly spread. The smoke filled the little space, heating the room like a furnace.

Jedediah tried to beat out the flames, and even attempted to halt them with his Stetson. But all he did was spread the fire, and the smoke became thicker. It burned his eyes, and filled his lungs. He stumbled back into the wall, backing away as the flames consumed the space around him. He coughed violently, and fought for breath, desperately looking for a way out. He could hear the blare of the alarm, and then, suddenly, water. The sprinkler system had burst, filling the room with a rain that soaked everything, and everyone.

"Jed!" A voice yelled from the other side of the wall, accompanied by a wave of water, which quenched the fire, and half drowned the little cowboy. He gasped, and coughed a few more times. He was momentarily startled when there was a pounding on the wall, but was relieved to see more light flowing in as the opening widened. He felt himself being gently lifted, and let his head rest on Larry's hand as he caught his breath. "Jed? Come on, answer me buddy," Larry said, gently patting the miniature's back as he coughed again.

"I'm...fine…" Jedediah replied, coughing some more. "Just...shaken…" He then paused, and sat up, looking at the table. "Is Octavius okay?" He asked, straining to see from the distance he was at.

The night guard nodded, and made his way through the downpour to the table. He finally reached it, and found Lepidus covering his ears, and Octavius obviously in agony as the siren blared out through the room and the halls. Larry quickly took them up, careful not to move the injured Roman too much, and ran out of the room, shielding them from the rain that fell from the ceiling. He'd made it just in time.


	26. Chapter 26

The sounds of the sirens from outside the building alerted Larry of the fact that Dr. McPhee had ordered the automatic security system, and that the firemen were on their way. He also knew the consequences if the exhibits were discovered, and raced to the door. He didn't have time to put down the miniatures, so he hastily stuck them in his pocket while he stood patiently outside the museum's entrance for the kind men who were just doing their job.

"Excuse me sir," One of them said, hose in hand. "You're alarm went off."

"Yeah. Yeah. I know. It was an accident, though." Larry said, smiling.

The man frowned. "How did that happen?"

"Um, someone lit a candle, and it, um, spread. Yeah. Sorry about that."

The man frowned, and ordered the other men back to the trucks. "Well, false alarm, then?" He asked.

Larry nodded.

"Well, he at least we got some action tonight. Okay then. Goodnight, sir."

"Ye-yeah. Goodnight." Larry replied, waving farewell. He quickly went back into the museum, and let out the breath he'd been holding. He then pulled out the three miniatures, and set them down carefully on the table.

"Octavius?" Jedediah said urgently, running to his side.

The Roman smiled slightly. "Yes?"

"Good. You're okay. I thought the Mayans might've gotten you."

"Yes. I am fine, though the blaring of the alarm is ringing my head." He replied. "And I am slightly winded."

"Then hush now, pardner, rest some." Jedediah replied, smiling. "Ya need it."

"Not to concern you, sir," Lepidus said suddenly, looking at Larry. "But I believe we should tell the others about the false alarm."

Larry turned to see Teddy and Ahkmenrah running into the room, buckets of water splashing as they ran. Larry sighed, and called them over. His office was ruined now. Oh well, he thought, looking on the bright side. At least they're safe. He glanced over at the three on the table as he thought this.

"Lawrence!" Teddy exclaimed, running over to the night guard. "Is all well, lad?" He asked.

"Yes," Larry replied, nodding.

"What happened?" Ahkmenrah questioned, gesturing to the burnt spot on the wall and the soaked papers, which were rather important, sitting soggily on the desk.

Larry shrugged I don't know." He then looked at Jedediah, who was beside Octavius. "What did happen in there?"

"Well, Octavius and I were just talkin', and then we heard a noise. I went to investigate, and ended up runnin' into a gang of angry Mayans. They chased me 'ta the table, but I couldn't get back up. So I fought them. Then they started climbin' the chair, and I couldn't protect Octavius on my own. But then Lepidus came in, and helped me defend 'em. So we kept on fightin'." He explained.

"That's bad," Larry said, frowning. "But what caused the fire?"

"I'd ran out of ammo, and ran to that little crack in the wall. I thought they would give up, but instead they stacked anuch of materials outside the openin', and then lit 'em on fire. It nearly got me." He said, glancing down at his feet. He then looked up. "Thank ya, Gigantor, for savin' us."

"It's no big deal, Jed. I'm just glad you all are okay. And I'm glad to see Octavius up and doing better. He should pull through."

At this, Jedediah smiled slightly, but couldn't mask the doubt in his eyes. Just then, Ahkmenrah cleared his throat, and Larry turned to see him and Teddy with their arms crossed, suspicion and accusation on their faces. He then turned back to the miniatures.

"Alright. I've gotta go...will you guys be alright on your own?" He asked.

"Yes. We should be fine." Lepidus said with a slight bow.

"Are you sure? I can get Sacagawea to….."

"Nah, we'll be fine. Go an' talk 'ta Ahkmenrah and Teddy. We've got this."

Larry looked down into the cowboy's eyes, and nodded curtly, before walking away with the other two normal sized men. Once they'd rounded the corner, Jedediah turned to Lepidus, worry on his face.

"We've gotta get 'ta somewhere sheltered," He said, unable to mask his urgency.

"I know, but where would be safe enough for Octavius and ourselves to rest and hide out from the Mayans?" Lepidus questioned.

"Rome?" The cowboy suggested.

"No, no. Not Rome." The Roman replied, shaking his head.

"Why not?" Jedediah asked, confused.

Lepidus bowed his head, and sighed. "I had meant to tell Octavius this, but the battle prevented me from doing so. Rome has fallen."

"What!?" Jedediah exclaimed, standing rigid. "That's impossible! Rome doesn't just 'fall!' I mean, Rome CAN'T fall! Not now!"

"Jedediah, I understand your logic, but you must realize, we are inside a museum. Our history has already happened. History repeats itself, but it is never completely the same. The fall of Rome is already marked in the books, but just because Rome has fallen in the world of the waking people, does not mean it cannot fall again. You see, we are mere models of ourselves, though we share the same memories and experiences as our past selves did. We know our past, but are oblivious to our future. And the Rome in this museum is just a small scale copy, with as much a chance of falling now than ever. Make sense?"

"Uh, sure." Jedediah said, obvious confusion on his face. Lepidus sighed.

"My point is, Antonius has seized control over Rome, and is leading her to her downfall."

"Which can't happen 'cause Antonius never did that." Jedediah cut in, crossing his arms. "Yer not makin' much sense here."

Lepidus sighed again, and thought for a moment. "Let me try to explain it this way. There are two Antonius'. One has passed, and the other is here. Just like you, me, and Octavius. When we were created, we were all given...second chance, you might say, and are free to do whatever we want. You see, when Antonius and I knew Octavius, he was only a boy really, and we outaged him by years. But now, he is older, and is more capable of achieving what he wants to achieve, for he has been given time to understand and consider. To be honest…...you know who Augustus was, right?"

Jedediah thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, I've heard of 'em back in school. First emperor of Rome, right?"

"Correct. Now do you know who Octavius is?"

Jedediah froze. "Well….yeah, of course...I mean….why wouldn't I?" He stammered. "Yes, I definitely do."

The Roman sighed again, and motioned for the cowboy to sit down. He did. "Jedediah, do you know him?"

"Yes!" Jedediah yelled. Why was this guy questioning his friendship?"

"But do you know him historically?"

There it was. That was the question. And as Jedediah thought, he realized he knew nothing about the historical Octavius. He'd never learned of him before. If he didn't know Octavius, then, who was Octavius?

"I...I don't...understand…" He stammered in a whisper, wracking his brain to find the answer. "I...I know he's historical...but…" He then sighed, and bowed his head. "No. I don't know Octavius."

"Just as I thought." Lepidus said, rising to his feet. "You do not know Octavius. But you know Augustus."

"But what does he have to do with any of this?" Jedediah asked, his voice breaking. Though he didn't understand why.

"Jedediah, this may be hard for you to comprehend, but Augustus is Octavius. You know Augustus and Octavius, but you are only aware of one of them. But they are one in the same."

"That...that's impossible!" Jedediah exclaimed, leaping to his feet. "There's no way Octavius is Augustus. Augustus was an emperor. Octavius is a general!"

"Yes, that is the point I am trying to get you to understand. Octavius became emperor when he was very young, only in his twenties, and left his position as general."

"But how would you know this?" Jedediah asked, giving the Roman a look of disbelief.

"When my historical self was my age, forty eight, he became emperor. In this museum, I am forty eight, but he is not emperor. And this ties in with Antonius because the real Antonius was supposed to have died while Octavius was emperor. Well, the museum Octavius is not emperor, and Antonius is not dead. Meaning Antonius has the rest of his cut short life to live, and carry out the plans he had while he was in power in Egypt."

"So then….history is out of line, isn't it?" The cowboy questioned, realization finally taking hold. "Meaning that everything that happened to our historical selves is just what could have happened, and we are all open to make new decisions, leaving the path of history."

"Now you see what I mean. And since Antonius has a second chance at power, he is going to take it. And nothing will stand in his way." Lepidus said, a look of relief on his face now that Jedediah understood. "Now. We should probably look for shelter…"

"Wait," Jedediah said suddenly, a thoughtful look on his face. "Why doesn't Octavius know? I mean, he would have a better control over Rome, and continue his life…."

"No!" The Roman yelled, taking a step forwards. "He must not know he was emperor!"

"Why not?" Jedediah asked, crossing his arms.

"Because he is too old for that position now. It is too dangerous to alter our reality."

"But you just said anything can happen!" The cowboy exclaimed, frowning. "Why can't he be emperor now?"

"Because our historical lives and the lives we live now are intertwined. If he was to become emperor now, the effects could be catastrophic!"

"How so? He's as responsible as any person I know. He would be a great emperor!"

"Jedediah, you do not understand! If he was younger I would agree! But he cannot take that position now! He may make the wrong decisions! He does not have now what he needed when he was young!"

"And what would that be?" Jedediah questioned harshly, anger in his eyes. "What doesn't he have now that he had then?"

Lepidus said nothing, and turned away, walking to the edge of the table.

"I'm waiting!" Jedediah yelled impatiently, restraining himself from forcing the words out of the Roman. "Tell me now!"

"He does not have the strength!" Lepidus shouted, whirling around with his sword out. Jedediah took a small step back, and the Roman stood on shaky legs. He then turned away, and dropped his sword. "He does not have the strength."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope this chapter isn't confusing. If you have any questions, or are just plain confused, let me know and I will try to clear it up.


	27. Chapter 27

"Larry, what were you saying to Jedediah?" Ahkmenrah asked, staring at the night guard with suspicion in his eyes.

"I told you! Nothing!" Larry shouted back, anger and annoyance in his voice.

"So what did you say?" Teddy questioned, crossing his arms.

"I asked if he was okay! That's all!"

"Alright. I believe you." The president said, his voice softening. "Forgive us for being so harsh. But we must be sure not a word slips out about this. Remember: they mustn't know of his plight. Not even Octavius can know."

Larry nodded, and turned to leave, but stopped. "He'll find out one day," He said, a grave tone in his voice. "I won't tell him, but he'll know." And with that, he left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Larry paced angrily, his hands balled in fists and his shoulders slightly hunched. He kept casting angry, irritated glances over towards the Hall of Miniatures, but refrained from entering. Oh, he knew it wasn't their fault this had happened, but his anger and rage poisoned his mind, and he felt he needed to yell. He didn't want to yell at anyone, especially the miniatures,, for fear of hurting their tiny eardrums, or startling them. But at the same time, he felt the need to rant. But to who? He couldn't rant at Teddy or Ahkmenrah. They were the cause of this feeling of frustration that built up ever so presently in his chest as he thought of the problem at hand. As he paced, faster and faster, he felt himself calming, little by little, until he finally stopped and took a deep breath. He could do this. He was the night guard.

As he continued his usual rounds, his anger forgotten, he started thinking. He thought about how he could make the museum's current situation better. The main cause of the problem in general was Crassus and the Mayans, who were still running rampant somewhere in the building. Suddenly, he was struck with an idea. If the Mayans had poisoned Octavius, and if Crassus understood the Mayan language, all he had to do was find and capture him, and perhaps a few Mayan warriors, and he could find more information on how to cure it. He then suddenly thought of a different idea,, and turned to the entrance of the hall. He didn't need the warriors. He could just ask the other Mayans, therefore avoiding possible battle. Yes, he was a genius! Or so he thought.

As he entered the hall, he wasn't prepared for the site that would greet him. He saw the Mayan exhibit in flames; the third time one of the displays was tarnished. But more importantly, he saw something that looked like a scene from a horror movie he'd recently watched. While the ancient city burned, the legions of Rome surrounded it, grabbing and capturing anyone who tried to escape the inferno. He saw men, women, and children alike, all Mayan, being herded into miniature cages, and saw a group of cowboys on horses, lighting up and fueling the blaze with home made torches and gunpowder, as well as igniting various orchestrated explosions in the area around the blaze. And leading it all, was the Roman general Antonius, astride Octavius' horse. It was a sad thing to see the once peaceful nations at war yet again. As the fighting continued before his eyes, Larry knew he had to do something. And fast.

"Stop!" He yelled, running full speed into the room. "Hey! Stop it!"

To his surprise, instead of stopping, the men turned, and began attacking him instead. Little fireballs flared above his head, a few managing to singe his hair and cheeks, and explosions ignited around his feet. He felt the tiny prick of miniature arrows as they stuck his uniform like sand spurs. He smelled the scent of something burning, and realized in shock the men had ignited his pants, and the fire was making it's way up his uniform.

"Whoa!" He hollard, leaping back. He made a quick dash to the men's room, and splashed as much water as he could on his burning britches. He then stood panting for a moment, trying to comprehend what had just happened. From down the hall, he could still hear the commotion, and realized he needed help. But he hated the thought of having to ask Teddy or Ahkmenrah, since they would no doubt question him on why he was in the hall in the first place. But there was one person he knew he could trust, and he quickly ran to the North American section, seeking the kind Indian woman who would help him with is plight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you smell something burning?" Clark questioned the man beside him, stopping just outside the entrance to the wing.

"No, I think you've been in the woods too long." Lewis replied, looking down at his map. "Now. According to this, the vending machine should be right….."

"Move!" Larry yelled suddenly, pushing in between the two.

"Well I never!" Lewis exclaimed, righting himself. "How rude!"

"Um, Lewis, about this….snack endeavor, how are we going to pay for it?"

The man's expression changed, and he frowned. "Oh. I forgot about that."

"Sacagawea!" The night guard called, skidding to a halt before her now open exhibit.

"Larry?" She asked, putting down the tapestry she had been working on. "Is something wrong?"

"Hey, I really need your help. The miniatures are fighting and I can't stop them. Grab as many jars….or baskets, whatever you use for water and quickly meet me there!"

Before the young woman could answer, Larry had left, and she hurriedly gathered up some pottery she'd made the other night, and unable to figure out which restroom was which, she went to a nearby water fountain, and quickly filled them. She then struggled to carry them all, and failed to notice Ahkmenrah walking opposite her, obviously distracted by something the cavemen were up to. Without warning, the two collided, and poor Sacagawea lost her grip on the pottery, and it fell with a clatter to the ground, glass shards littering the floor around them.

"Oh, my, I am so sorry Miss Sacagawea," Ahkmenrah stuttered, helping her to her feet.

"That is okay, it was just as much my fault we collided." She said softly, a sweet smile on her face. "But now I am out of pottery in which to carry Larry's water."

"Larry's water?" Ahkmenrah asked, a puzzled and slightly suspicious look on his face. "What's Larry up to?"

The young woman shrugged, and began gathering up the fragments of the jars. "He said something about the miniatures, but not exactly what the problem was. He said they were fighting, but I don't know why they would be, especially since Octavius is in no condition to."

"Forget the glass," The Egyptian said suddenly, helping Sacagawea to her feet. "I have some amphoras back in my exhibit already filled. You fetch them and I will check on Larry. He's in the hall, correct?"

"Yes," Sacagawea replied, turning to run to the Egyptian wing. "Hurry!"

Larry stood desperately outside the Hall of Miniatures, keeping well away from the fire that raged within. From what he could see, all the little lives within were okay, but he didn't like the rough way the Romans handled the Mayan prisoners. And he didn't like how the cowboys grappled with the cavalry, as if both sides were drunk and fighting over something silly, which they probably were.

"Larry!" A voice said suddenly.

Larry turned to see Ahkmenrah turning the hall, his expression unreadable. Larry felt slight anger rise within him, but knew better than to turn down help. Especially in the present situation.

"Ahkmenrah! Get water!" He yelled, turning back to the fiery furnace which was spreading rapidly to the next exhibit over; Rome. "Oh my gosh they're going to destroy themselves!"

"Larry, what's happening?" Ahkmenrah said, halting before the night guard. He then glanced into the entrance to the hall, and a look of horror crossed his eyes. "It has happened…." He breathed, his hand moving to his mouth. "The fighting has begun…"

Larry frowned and opened his mouth to speak, when a spray of water suddenly engulfed the small Mayan city. Cries of shock and anger came from the people gathered below, and another wave overcame the blaze, until it was reduced to nothing but ashes. The two men turned to see Sacagawea armed with two empty Egyptian amphoras, a look of courage on her face.

With all seeming to be well, Larry took a hesitant step into the room, and was glad to see his pants weren't on fire. He saw Antonius staring up at him angrily, and noticed all the miniatures halt whatever they had been doing.

"How DARE you disturb my greatest victory!" The little Roman general yelled, pointing accusingly at the night guard.

"Hey! I'm not about to let some little half pint general yell at me like that!" Larry replied, reaching out a hand to grasp the Roman.

"Larry, don't!" Ahkmenrah yelled suddenly, pushing the night guard aside.

"Ahk!? What are you….?"

"You mustn't touch him! It could affect the Tablet!" The Egyptian continued, standing between the miniatures and the angry night guard.

"How so?" He asked, crossing his arms. "And why are you being so protective of those jerks?"

"Larry you do not understand! They cannot help what is happening to them! It's beyond their control!"

"How?" Larry yelled, startling the pharaoh.

"Larry….the Tablet is in trouble."


End file.
